Harry Potter: Year Seven
by Gryffindor-Sword
Summary: AU. My sequel to Prophecy Fulfilled. Harry's seventh and final year. He is plagued by dreams of a certain brown haired, chocolate eyed girl that looks strangely familiar. Can this year be normal for Harry?
1. Awards

Chapter One

_Awards_

It was a quiet early night on Number Four, Privet Drive where a young man stood awake at his desk on the second floor. He was a thin looking man with very untidy jet-black hair. He had emerald green eyes behind his round spectacles and upon his forehead was a scar shaped like a thunderbolt. His name was Harry Potter.

Harry Potter was an unusual young man; he hated the summer holidays and the residence he had to stay at. He lived with his only living relatives, the Dursleys. The Dursleys hated Harry for what he is. He was a wizard. Mrs. Petunia Dursley had to take him in, along with the dislike of her husband Mr. Vernon Dursley, since a letter explained what had happened to her sister, Lily Potter.

Harry's parents, James and Lily Potter, were murdered by the most feared wizard in the past century, Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort came to the Potter's residence in Godric's Hollow on Halloween Night when Harry was a year old on information from one of his followers. The information contained part of a prophecy that included Voldemort and Harry, but also included another young boy. Voldemort went to the Potter's since he valued pure blood over half-blood above anything else. He went to the Potter's residence and killed both of Harry's parents, his father then his mother, before turning his wand on young Harry. The cursed that had killed many others before Harry returned back toward Voldemort leaving Harry with nothing more than a scar on his forehead. Voldemort fled the ruins of the Potter's residence with something less than a body, but only enough to stay alive.

It has been only days since Harry, _the_ boy who _lived_, killed Voldemort at the school at which Voldemort had graduated from almost sixty years previously. Harry was torn between relief and grief. He was glad that the terror of Lord Voldemort had ended, but also that the lives of his friends were not harmed in any other way.

Harry stretched as he continued to look out his window at the clear moonlit sky. He saw to figures illuminated by the moon and as they came closer; he realized that two owls came towards him and landed on his desk. One of them was his snowy owl, Hedwig, and the other was a ruffled looking barn owl. He relieved them of their burden and the barn owl left. Harry put his own owl into her cage where she nipped his hand and settled down with her head under one of her wings to sleep after her journey.

Harry was about to open the letter from the barn owl first, but he noticed that a box was attached to the letter. He opened the box and gave out an inaudible gasp. It was a golden medal with the picture of a wizard that Harry had seen before, but could not recall. On the back of the medal was an inscription that read: _Order of Merlin, First Class_. Harry could not believe that he had received such a prestigious award and he torn open the letter that was attached to the box.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased at the Ministry of Magic to award you the Order of Merlin, First Class. There was supposed to be an ceremony for you to receive the award, but decided at the wishes of the current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore, to not allow a ceremony until such terror has past. We congratulate you once again on your award._

_Amelia Bones_

_Amelia Bones_

_Minister of Magic_

Harry set aside the letter and his medal and opened he two letters that were brought by Hedwig. The first one was from one of his best friends, Hermione Granger:

_Dear Harry,_

_Harry, I just received the Order of Merlin, First Class from the Ministry of Magic, and I'm sure that you also received the same award too. My parents are happy for me for receiving an award, but they were not very pleased over what had happened before the end of the term. I just sent a letter to Ron to see if he got the Order of Merlin too. I've been busy as usual with homework, but I've been helping my dad's brother and his family move. I was surprised that my parents moved before I returned home and they have hinted that they might move to the south of London. We now live in Mongolia Crescent and I am near your residence. I have told my parents of what your relatives are capable of when they are behind closed doors to you. I told them not to engage you in any conversation if they or your cousin are present. I hope we can meet; there is a park near Mongolia Crescent. Why don't we meet there sometime? I cannot tomorrow since I am busy with helping my relatives move. Sent Hedwig to me so we can set a time to meet. See you soon Harry!_

_Hermione_

Harry could not believe that one of his best friends lived near where he was currently living, but he knew better since his relatives, especially his uncle, would be fuming that one of Harry's kind lived so near their idea of a perfect, normal family. Harry knew that Hermione would be doing her homework now, but he also knew that she would help anyone in need. During Harry's time at Hogwarts, the Dursleys' neighbors at Number Three, Privet Drive had moved towards London and the house was sold the day after Harry returned home.

Harry set aside her letter and opened his next one; which was from Ron.

_Dear Harry,_

_I just received the Order of Merlin, First Class. Mom was ecstatic that I received one at just a young age. Ginny also received one but she got Third Class. I was hoping in asking you if you would like to come to the Quidditch World Cup this year. I already sent Pig to Hermione. I was going to sent him to you, but that was not until Hedwig showed up. Send her to me with your answer._

_Ron_

Harry would love to go to another Quidditch World Cup since he only been to one and that was during his fourth year. Harry wanted to wait for Hedwig to rest up from her journey and didn't want to angry her. Harry gave out a sigh as the sun's rays started to peak over the horizon. Harry looked at the clock and was surprised that he stayed awake after only a few hours of sleep. He had been having dreams of a brown-haired girl that Harry had seen before, but he could not identify her. He waited for the next hour watching the sun rise before going down for breakfast.

Harry heard movement coming from the next room and he knew that his cousin, Dudley, was waking up. He also heard his aunt and uncle pass his closed door as they made their way toward the kitchen. Harry spent his time slowly changing his clothes before heading down to breakfast with the Dursleys.


	2. New Neighbors

Chapter Two

_New Neighbors_

Harry entered the kitchen to find that he made it just as Aunt Petunia, a bony woman with a long neck, started to make the plates for breakfast. Dudley, though looking leaner than he had been in the previous years, had been in a foul mood since he lost his Junior Heavyweight Inter-School Boxing Champion of the Southeast title to someone younger than him. Uncle Vernon, a large man with very little neck, complained that the fight was fixed and suggested it be reviewed. The review committee ruled in that the fight was legal and ruled in favor of Dudley's opponent. Uncle Vernon, however, still complained and wanted a rematch, but was overruled. Aunt Petunia handed Harry a small grapefruit half, since Dudley was still on his diet, while Dudley got two grapefruit halves. Harry knew that he should not complain since he could do magic outside of Hogwarts and he could just sneak into the kitchen during the night and make himself a sandwich. He had to be careful not to leave anything out since he could get into trouble. Dudley had been getting into trouble for sneaking food into the house that had not been on his diet.

Harry finished his grapefruit half and left the table where the Dursleys took no notice of his leave. He went up to his room to find that Hedwig was now awake and had been stretching her wings. Harry took some pieces of parchment and wrote two letters to his friends. One was to Ron saying that he would be glad to go to the Quidditch World Cup and the other to Hermione saying that he would be glad to meet her, but didn't know the time or date to put.

Harry decided to do his homework to pass the time until he could send Hedwig off so that she was safe. He started on a nasty Potions essay for his most hated professor, Professor Snape. Professor Snape hated Harry for something that happened to him during the years James, Harry's father, had been at Hogwarts. A few hours past as Harry started to edit and redo his essay when a vehicle was heard outside his window.

Harry knew almost at once that the new neighbors had arrived. Harry saw two cars pulling trailers loaded with furniture. The first passengers came out of the lead car and Harry could see a family with a small girl with them. The father, with dark brown hair, looked well mannered as the Dursleys came out to greet them. Harry knew that they were just doing this to be nice since they talked about their neighbors behind closed doors. The mother had dark blonde hair as she greeted Aunt Petunia. The young girl with blonde hair ran towards the second car as the passengers came out. It was a mother and father with a girl that looked like the same age as Harry. She had bushy brown hair hugging the little blonde haired girl and Harry knew at once that it was Hermione Granger with her family. Harry saw Dudley approach Hermione and Harry remembered that he had received Extendable Ears that he had received from Ron's older brothers, Fred and George. He found them and put them on his ears and listened.

"What's you name pretty girl?" Harry heard Dudley ask Hermione.

"Hermione and you are?" Harry knew that Hermione, being clever, must act like she never met Dudley in order to keep her wizarding identity from the Dursleys and her relatives a secret.

"Dudley, that's a pretty name Her-mo-nee."

Harry silently laughed at the way Dudley tried to say her name.

"Her-my-oh-nee," she said clearly.

"That's an odd name for a pretty girl like you."

"_Odd_? For _your_ information, my name comes from 'A Winter's Tale' by William Shakespeare," she said fiercely, but low enough to not allow the Dursleys to hear.

"Come Dudley," Harry heard Uncle Vernon.

"I could give you a tour of your new surroundings."

"No, my family had already moved to Mongolia Crescent and I am just here to help my relatives," she said walking past him with her cousin on tow. "One _more_ thing," she said turning to face him again as her cousin went to rejoin her parents. "I already have a boyfriend and he could get _very_ jealous if someone like you were talking to me," she lowered her voice as she inched closer to Dudley. "I already know that you are in trouble with the law and I would _never_ date anyone like _you_," she walked off toward the trailer to help her parents and relatives unload.

Harry laughed silently at Dudley standing flabbergasted at what Hermione had just said. Harry continued to work as Hedwig watched from her cage silently as Dudley went to retrieve his bike and left in the direction to Mongolia Crescent. Harry continued to do his Potions as Hermione continued to help her family unload the trailers. The next few hours past as Harry heard doors slam shut and Harry saw Hermione and family leave. Harry wanted to send Hedwig to Hermione and Ron but couldn't since it was too risky to send her. Harry suddenly remembered a spell that he had never thought of; the Disillusionment Charm.

"Okay girl, I have a job for you," he said taking her out of her cage and she presented her leg to him. "Send this one to Hermione first then the other one to Ron, but first," he talked to her as he attached the letters to her leg. He took out his wand that had been on the nightstand and performed the Disillusionment Charm on Hedwig. She vanished, but Harry could see her since she now match her surrounding; just like a chameleon does to match their surroundings. Hedwig flew off and Harry knew that she could not be seen by Muggles, non-magic folks, but only by others of the magic community.

Harry took off the Extendible Ears and put them in his trunk so that he could work in peace. He finished his essay after several redoes and started on his Charms homework; which was to practice for an exam on the first day of class. Harry closed his door so that he was not disturbed and so that his uncle would not fume at him for using magic inside his household.

Hedwig had returned two hours later and was still under the Disillusionment Charm. She had two letters with her. The first one was from Ron saying that he had received his message and the other was from Hermione and it was a short message:

_Tomorrow at ten at the park near the swings near Mongolia Crescent._

Harry kept up in his room doing his homework after removing the Disillusionment Charm off of Hedwig. Aunt Petunia came by with his lunch; which was only another grapefruit half. Harry didn't care since he could make more grapefruits from the one he had. Dudley had returned home in time for dinner, Harry knew that he was looking for new targets to beat on, and he was talking to his parents that he fell in love with the girl he just met, but cannot find her again. Harry kept silent due to the fact that his aunt and uncle were glad that Dudley found someone he loves. Dudley had a hard time saying Hermione's name, but Harry kept silent; even with Uncle Vernon making snide remarks that Harry would never find someone that likes him for what he is. Aunt Petunia on the other hand kept quiet during Uncle Vernon's rant against Harry, and Harry knew that she kept silent since she might know that Harry could do magic outside of school now. Harry finished with his meager dinner and left to his room to continue his until he fell asleep at his desk.


	3. Reunion

Chapter Three

_Reunion_

Harry woke up and changed before heading down for breakfast; after reading the _Daily Prophet_, which contained an article on the _Order of Merlins _that were issued to students who participate in the defense of Hogwarts; which was two columns long on one page. He ate silently while Dudley was talking again over the meeting with Hermione the previous day. Harry finished his grapefruit half and left the kitchen to proceed to his room. He continued to do his homework until it was near the time with his meeting with Hermione in the park near Mongolia Crescent. It was a quarter till the time of his meeting before he left his room with his wand in his pocket. He went down the stairs and proceeded to exit the house.

"Where are _you_ going boy?" Uncle Vernon asked before he could reach the door.

"Just for a walk," Harry said coolly.

"A _likely_ story," Uncle Vernon said with his mustache twitching.

"Would you like me out of the house for a few hours or in my room?"

Uncle Vernon was fuming at Harry's question and Harry knew that he would like Harry out of the house rather than inside. "You may go, but be back by dinner. We are going to a housewarming party for our new neighbors, and I want you in your room an hour before six," he said with his face turning purple before he left to sit in his chair to continue to read the newspaper.

Harry went out the door of Number Four and went in the direction Dudley had gone the previous day. It was a clear sunny day, but not as hot as it been the previous two summers. He turned on Mongolia Road and headed in the direction of the park; where he past the spot where he had first seen his godfather, Sirius Black, in his dog form. Harry was now over Sirius' death, but he still missed him. He vaulted over the park gate and it was just as desolate as he had visited two summers ago. Harry guessed that Dudley's gang have been vandalizing the park again, and nobody plays there since it was said that Dudley's gang own it.

Harry went in the direction of the swings to find a bushy brown haired girl the same age as Harry. She looked up as Harry approached and abandoned her swing to run towards Harry.

"Hello Her-" Harry could not finish since he was now in a tight one sided hug with her.

"Sorry Harry, but I was worried about you since the events that have transpired over this past term," she said releasing him from her hug.

"My cousin better not see us together since he had been saying that he was in love with you," Harry said and Hermione's expression changed.

"I hope he doesn't get any ideas of asking me out," she said hotly. "I told him that I already had a boyfriend, and I only said that so he doesn't get any ideas of asking me out. I also told him that he was trouble, and I hope he doesn't blame you for telling me."

"Dudley's not that smart. He hasn't said anything to me and Uncle Vernon thinks you are _normal_; by his standards at least."

"I consider myself _normal_, but _knowing_ your uncle; he won't be _too_ pleased if he finds out."

"I've read your letter that you received the _Order of Merlin, First Class_."

"I did and I know that you would have received one too since you are the Boy Who _Lived_ and the one who _killed_ Voldemort. That was a brilliant idea putting the Disillusionment Charm on Hedwig so not to attract any attention to my aunt and uncle."

"I hope your cousin doesn't get on the wrong side of Dudley."

"I hope she doesn't either, but she'd rather stay indoors and read novels."

"What?" Harry asked shocked.

"Yes, well, she is not an outdoor person," Hermione replied calmly.

"Did you get an invitation from Ron?"

"Yes I did and I would like to go."

Loud rude singing was heard and Harry's stomach went into knots. It was Dudley and his gang. If Dudley had seen Harry with Hermione; there would be trouble. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her in some nearby bushes where they sat.

"Harry-" but Harry covered her mouth with his hand.

"Did you hear him scream?" one of the gang said.

"Yes, like a little girl," another said.

"Where's that lout of a cousin of yours Big-D?"

"He must be in his room, and if he comes close to that girl I met. I am going to punch him senseless," Dudley said.

"That would be something I would like to see. It is _too_ bad that Smeltings is an _all_ boy's school; I wish girls were aloud," he dreamily said taking out a small box. He opened the small box and Harry could tell it was a box of cigarettes. He distributed them among the gang.

"That hit the spot," another member of the gang said after lighting his cigarette.

The gang continued to smoke as they tried to break the swings that Hermione was sitting on. Harry and Hermione kept quiet as Dudley's gang tried to vandalize the park. It had been several hours, and several cigarettes later, until they left the park singing rudely.

They left without even noticing that they were being watched. Harry waited until they were gone before getting up with Hermione by his side.

"Your cousin must be _thick_. He _thinks_ that I or any other girl would like him even though he is being mean to you and to others, and above all; smoking," Hermione said fiercely while removing leaves from her hair.

"If they spotted us; I would be in trouble. Dudley would be too scared to take me on; even with his gang around, but I would be in trouble with my aunt and uncle; they would _blame_ me for using magic on you to make you like me. I am supposed, as the rumor goes, to be attending St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys when I'm at Hogwarts."

"I think it is too risky for us to talk in the open and _no_ one is _incurable_. There is a cure for everything, and you don't have to put a spell on me for me to like you. We've been close friends since you and Ron saved me from that mountain troll during our first year on Halloween night. I'll think of a way for us to communicate without using Hedwig since she might get tired of flying back and forth."

"I agree with you Hermione."

Before parting, Hermione gave Harry a kiss on his cheek and left. Harry, taken back from Hermione's second kiss on his cheek, left in the opposite direction and toward Privet Drive. Harry made his way towards Privet Drive and entered the Dursleys' home in time for lunch. He ate his meager meal and left for his room to continue his homework.

Harry never left his room as he started on his Herbology homework. Aunt Petunia gave him his meager dinner and Uncle Vernon locked his door. Harry knew that was an ill-fated attempt to keep him in his room. Harry could just use magic to unlock his door and make his way toward the kitchen before making his way back toward his room to relock the locks on his door. Harry started editing his Herbology when he saw a flash of light behind him. He turned and noticed that the light came from behind his door.

Harry approached the door with his wand ready and muttered, "_Alohomora_," and the locks unlatched. He opened the door to see a scarlet swan-like bird standing kneel-high near his feet with a letter in his beak. Harry knew the bird at once to be Fawks; a phoenix who resided in the headmaster's office since Hogwarts was founded almost a thousand years ago. Harry took the letter from Fawks' beak and read:

_Gather your belongs Harry and grab hold of Fawks' tail feathers._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry gathered his things and made sure that they were all in his trunk. He also made sure that Hedwig was secure in her cage before shutting his trunk. He dragged his trunk with Hedwig's cage on top of his trunk and into the hallway so that he could shut his door. He didn't want his leave to attract the neighbors attention; especially his relatives. He closed the door before he picked up Hedwig's cage and grabbed a handle of his trunk. Fawks took a perch on his shoulder and waited for Harry to get a firm grip on his trunk. Fawks then burst into a ball of flames with Harry in tow.


	4. Letters From Hogwarts

Chapter Four

_Letters From Hogwarts_

Harry had appeared in another room that he knew since he had appeared in the same room the previous summer. He was in his grandparents' home that he would inherit after he had finished Hogwarts. Fawks had left his shoulder and burst into another ball of flames and vanished.

"Harry," Harry turned at Hermione was standing near a chair with school books and pieces of parchment near her feet, "I didn't expect you to arrive just now."

"I didn't expect you to be here either Hermione," Harry replied.

"Ah Harry," a new voice spoke. Harry turned and it was Remus Lupin standing in a doorway. "I hope your relatives didn't treat you harshly for using magic in their household."

"No, I never told them."

"That may be wise since your uncle wouldn't be too pleased. I must leave today since the pair you wouldn't want me around tonight during my transformation," he said walking past them toward the fireplace. "I would like to congratulate you both and Ron on receiving the _Order of Merlin_," he took some powder from the mantle and threw it into the empty fireplace where emerald green flames erupted. He got in and his voice was not heard as he vanished.

Harry took a seat in the chair near Hermione where her ginger cat, Crookshanks, jumped into his lap and purred loudly. Only Crookshanks' purring broke the silence as Harry saw Hermione cross his line of vision and the next thing he knew was Hedwig coming to perch one of the armrest.

"Harry, how was your summer?" Hermione said breaking the silence.

"Much better than others since I was able to see you sooner rather waiting weeks later," Harry said while scratching Crookshanks' ears, who purred even louder, ignoring Hermione's blush. "Where's Ron?"

"From what I heard he is very busy and I am sure it is not homework. Harry I think we should continue our homework since it will be quiet here and Tonks is upstairs taking a nap."

Harry set Crookshanks on the floor before rising up to gather his books, essays, parchment, quills, and ink bottles to join Hermione with her homework. This was quite unusual for Harry since he had done his homework alone and without help from anybody. Harry was able to keep pace with her as they both helped each other out on their homework. Crookshanks had jumped into the chair Harry had abandoned to watch them do their homework.

Hermione had the idea of them exchanging their essays so they can edit each others. Harry was surprised that due to his constant editing on his essay that he did quite well; almost as good Hermione. They continued their homework and not even noticing Tonks, a witch who can change her appearance, coming down the stairs to make them some snacks for them to eat while doing their homework.

They continued their homework when a small loud owl came in through an open window hooting loudly. Harry caught the bird and removed the letters attached to its leg before turning it loose. The owl left and Harry noticed that the letters were from Ron; due to his untidy handwriting. He opened the letter after giving Hermione her letter; which was also from Ron.

Dear Harry,

Dad just got tickets to the Quidditch World Cup, and I've been told that you are at your grandparents' home. The World Cup is in two weeks and I want to see you, but I'm busy since Bill is getting married to Fleur; remember her during the Triwizard Wizard, next month. Bill wants you, along with Hermione, to come. We are going to Diagon Alley next week, or when our supplies list comes, and would like to meet you their Harry.

Ron

Harry reread the letter. "Bill is getting married to Fleur; I've never been to a wedding before since the Dursleys _rather_ leave me behind. I wonder how a wizarding wedding is like."

"I've never been to a wizarding one before, but I've been to some Muggle ones. I am glad for Bill getting married," Hermione said.

They put aside their letters from Ron and continued to do their homework. Several hours past as they both continued their homework when the empty fireplace erupted into flames. Out stepped a tall freckled-faced flaming red haired man; next after a few seconds came another set of flames and out stepped a freckled-faced girl with flaming red hair. It was Ron Weasley and his younger sister Ginny. They greeted them as Ginny took out her homework and started on hers. Ron had pulled out his and started to write his Potions essay.

"Okay, What are--" he started but Hermione cut him off.

"I don't think so Ron. Harry has worked on his and he hasn't asked for help from me," Hermione said sternly.

Ron gave Hermione a suspicious look.

"Don't start Ron," Harry said before Ron said anything knowing that an argument was about to start between them.

Ron eventually started on his Potions as Harry and Hermione practiced spells for Charms. Ginny had started on her History of Magic essay as Ron muttered under his breath. Ron had completed his essay, although in a rather unorganized manner, and had Hermione edit it. Harry had continued to practice his Charms and heard Hermione criticize Ron's unorganized essay since most of the information was incorrect and out of place.

The few days passed quickly as Harry finished his homework and started reading his mother's diary that he had received from Professor Pierce, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, the previous year. Hermione spent her time helping Ron since he was behind on his work and was having a hard time getting his essays right. As Harry read his mother's diary; he found out that she was a year older than his father, James, when they were at Hogwarts.

A week had passed since Harry had arrived at his grandparents' place and he had spent time with Lupin looking through the attic and helping clean it up. Hermione spent her time helping Ron and Ginny, who had finished her homework, left to help with Bill's wedding preparations. Their letters from Hogwarts arrived on an early morning. Harry was reading his mother's diary while Hermione helped Ron. Harry took his letter from Hermione and set it aside until he had finished reading an entry; that contained the time James held Snape upside-down using a Levitation Charm. Harry heard Hermione give out a sigh and he gazed over his book to see Hermione holding a badge and Harry knew at once that see had been made Head Girl.

"Congratulations Hermione," Harry said to her.

"Thanks Harry," she replied.

"No surprise there," Ron indifferently said.

Harry continued his gaze to the diary while he continued to read the entry.

"Harry, you're not going to read a book during the holidays," Ron rashly said but Harry ignored him.

"Harry, where did you find that book?" Hermione asked politely.

"Professor Pierce gave me it," Harry replied.

"Why would she--" Ron started, but Hermione cut him off.

"Look at the cover of the book, Ron."

"Harry when did she give you that diary?" Ron asked after noticing the inscription on the diary.

"She gave me it on Christmas last year," Harry replied.

"That was nice of her," Hermione kindly said.

Harry set aside the diary and opened his letter from Hogwarts. It contained his list of supplies and something else was in his letter too.


	5. A New Friend

Chapter Five

_A New Friend_

Harry was staring at a badge with the letters 'HB' on it. He was staring fixated on the badge and didn't notice Hermione coming over to look over his shoulder. Her gasp broke Harry's gaze off of the badge.

"Harry, I didn't think you'd make Head Boy," she said.

Ron gave out a snort, "Yes, he gets the Head Boy badge and he didn't even get Prefect."

"Ron-" Harry started but Hermione interrupted him.

"Ron, Head Boy and Girl are selected by the professors and students."

"Yeah, and he will get to be Quidditch team captain since he has the most seniority," Ron angrily said.

An argument started between Ron and Hermione in which Ron left through the fireplace.

"Harry could I--" Hermione started until Harry cut her off.

"Yes," he replied knowing that she wanted to borrow Hedwig to send her to her parents with the news that she had made Head Girl.

Harry kept quiet to allow time for Hermione to calm down. They left after eating lunch for Diagon Alley through the fireplace. Harry followed after Hermione with Tonks following after him through the fireplace.

He had climbed out of the fireplace in a dimly lit room while he dusted the soot out of his hair and clothes. Hermione had done the same as Harry climbed out of the fireplace. Tonks had followed after Harry as they went toward a door which led to Diagon Alley. Tonks took out her wand and tapped on the wall which quivered and opened revealing the entrance to Diagon Alley.

"I will meet you lot back in the Leaky Cauldron after you have gathered your supplies. I need some things and if Ron has calmed down enough; he can return back with us," Tonks said and she left.

Harry and Hermione proceeded toward the wizard bank Gringotts, a snow-white building towering over the other shops. Harry had left Hermione, who had to exchange her Muggle money for wizard gold, while he went down to his vault to retrieve his gold. Hermione insisted they first get their robes since they would needed dress robes for Bill's wedding. They entered Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to find the rest of the Weasley family getting fitted for their dress robes.

"Hello Harry and Hermione," Mrs. Weasley, a short, plump woman with flaming red hair greeted them as they entered. "Congratulations you two for receiving Head Boy and Girl," she said beaming at them. Harry could see Ron trying to look away from Harry since the argument between him and Hermione over Harry receiving the badge.

Harry and Hermione were beckoned to stand on some stools so they could get fitted for their robes as Mrs. Weasley talked to Madam Malkin to get them both some dress robes. The shop bell tinkled and Harry saw a with blonde hair enter with her family. Harry could see that the girl looked like the one he had seen with Hermione on the day she helped them move. Harry nudged Hermione on her hand since it was the closed limb to him. She looked up since she had her head down due to the fact the seamstress was stitching her collar.

"Hermione," the little blonde said approaching her, "what are you doing here?"

"You received your letter from Hogwarts?" Hermione inquired.

"Yes, but why didn't you tell me."

"I couldn't tell you or anyone else."

"Hermione it is nice to see you here," the dark blonde haired lady greeted her.

"Nice to see you too. Aunt Amber, is it alright if I help Emily get her supplies since I know where everything is?" Hermione asked her aunt.

"I see why not," her aunt replied.

"Excuse me," Mrs. Weasley interrupted. "Since they are related; I think she should stay with Hermione so that she can get on the train to Hogwarts."

"I think we should still see her off," Hermione's uncle interjected.

"If that was possible, but you will not be able to get onto the platform. We will be glad to watch over her and she can also attend my eldest son's wedding also. Is that okay with you Bill?" she said asking the elder of the flaming red hair siblings.

"Sure, I don't mind at all," he said.

"Okay and congratulations," Aunt Amber said, "you be good now," hugging her daughter. They left bidding goodbye to their daughter as she stood on the stool near Hermione.

Hermione's cousin, Emily, had been bombarding her with questions about Hogwarts, but Hermione told her that she had a book for her to read after they had gathered their supplies. They went to the local bookstore, Flourish and Blotts, to get their books after Emily was fitted for her school robes and dress robes for the wedding. Emily, however, wanted to get more books (much to Ron's displeasure and saying that she was a mini-Hermione), but Hermione told her that she already had those books and she could borrow them from her. They went to get her cauldron, the basic potions ingredients for her and some refills for themselves, get parchment and quills for her and themselves, her telescope, her scales, and lastly her wand.

They went towards Ollivanders to get Emily her wand. They entered the door with the tinkering of the shop's bell and into a tiny place.

Well, well, well," a voice said from the shadows of the shop and an old man with eyes that shined like a full moon does on a cloudless night. "Mr. Weasley, you had willow and unicorn-hair, fourteen inches long. Useful for casting a variety of hexes and curses. Miss Granger," his eyes traveled to Hermione, "vine and dragon heartstring, ten and a quarter inches. Excellent for transfiguration, and Mr. Potter," his eyes rested on Harry. "Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches long. I believe your wand has been useful for casting a variety of charms when needed?" His eyes then traveled to Emily; who had been standing tentatively behind Hermione. "A new wand for you?" he asked before turning around to find a wand for her; while explaining to her the same lecture that Harry had heard when he got his first wand after measuring her wand hand.

"Here we go; birch and unicorn-hair, twelve inches, quite springy," he said as he gave her the wand but snatched it back. "Not quite right--ivy and dragon heartstring, seven inches, quite supple." She continued to try wands, but there was no match. "Try willow and dragon heartstring, ten inches, quite springy." A glow came from the wand and she had found her match.

They exited from Ollivanders and proceeded to get Emily a pet. Emily wanted to get an owl, but Hermione (along with Harry) stopped her idea since they told them that their "nice" neighbors, the Dursleys, are not what they seem to be.

"I thought they looked nice and their son acted nice," Emily said as they entered the Magical Menagerie.

"They are not that nice while they are inside their house, and my uncle can be quite nasty when it comes to being a wizard in his house," Harry told her.

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell you things that I had done that I had to be punished for."

"Why are you living there?"

"I'll tell you later," Hermione said to Emily in order to get her off the subject.

Despite Emily's attempts to get an owl; her eyes fell upon a cute snowy kitten with one blue eye and one amber eye. They left the Magical Menagerie and proceeded with their supplies back to the Leaky Cauldron. Emily was apprehensive about using Floo powder, but with Hermione's reassurance, she had the courage to use Floo powder.


	6. PreMatch Fights

Chapter Six

_Pre-Match Fights_

Harry, Hermione, and Emily spent the rest of the week at the Burrow. Mr. Weasley had gotten tickets to the Quidditch World Cup and they would be leaving this weekend for the match. Emily had been spending most of her time reading the books Hermione let her borrow and (according to Ginny) she had developed a crush on Harry. She had been writing poems in her diary and had gotten particularly angry with Ron's older twin brothers, Fred and George, for reciting those poems in front of Harry.

Harry didn't mind the attention he had gotten from Emily since he was used to it. Emily had spent her time talking with Hermione about the years she spent at Hogwarts. Emily listened intently to what Hermione was saying and scared at times when she came to something scary. Mrs. Weasley spent her time preparing for Bill's wedding since it was coming up at the beginning of the coming month.

The day before the World Cup, the Weasleys had a magnificent dinner while Fred and George set off their stock of enchanted fireworks after dinner was over. Emily spent her time reading her course books as she scratched her cat's, which she named Snowy, ears. Harry went to bed early to find Ron already in bed and fast asleep. Harry again had a dream concerning a brown haired girl and they were dancing to a waltz. He gazed into her chocolate coated ears and they etched closer to kiss. Harry was startled by a loud snort from Ron. Harry lay awake trying to put a name on his mysterious girl in his dreams. "That can't be Hermione. We are just friends," Harry thought before falling back asleep.

Harry woke up with Ron and they both change before heading downstairs for breakfast. Harry took a piece of toast offered to him by Mrs. Weasley as Mr. Weasley came downstairs. He had done a poor job of dressing like Muggle. He was dressed in an old shirt; which had the collar missing, and with jeans with holes on the legs and the color was fading and they were held up with a thick rope since they were too big and too long. The rest of the Weasleys and Hermione and her cousin came down for breakfast.

"What time are we leaving?" Ginny asked.

"We are leaving tonight by six," Mr. Weasley said promptly.

"Why so late?" Ron asked.

"The United States is hosting this years World Cup and England will be playing them," Mr. Weasley said.

"Good, by that late?" Ron asked.

"Ron, the time is different in the United States and depending where the World Cup is; the time change could be five hours behind England's," Hermione said promptly.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked Hermione but she shook her head and remained silent as she continued to eat her porridge as the rest of the Weasleys came down the stairs.

Since they had several hours until they had to leave for the World Cup, Harry spent his time reading his mother's diary as he tried to get in every detail in all the entries. Ron, meanwhile, was doing his homework; along with Ginny. Hermione was talking to Emily as she continued asking her questions; which know was about the classes she was going to take this term. Emily was appalled at the history that surrounded Hogwarts and how _she_ was going to be able to find her ways around the castle. Hermione reassured her that she couldn't get lost.

The time neared for their departure for the Quidditch World Cup as they left the Burrow almost an hour till six as Mrs. Weasley bid all her sons, Ginny, and her guest farewell. Harry made sure that he had his Omnioculars with him before he left. They headed in the direction where in which Harry had gone with them three years prior, Stoatshead Hill. Hermione was able to tell Emily, who has been intrigued, on the different was that wizards can travel and how they are going to travel.

They made their way up the hill and spent almost fifteen minutes look for the Portkey; which was an old newspaper. They each took hold of the paper; Emily was apprehensive at first, but with reassurance from her cousin; she took hold of the newspaper. Harry felt a jerk behind his navel as he was lurched forward into an old article of the newspaper.

Harry fell and tripped over his feet as he hit the ground. He felt someone fall on his and notice that bushy brown hair was know in his face; who he noticed it was Hermione.

"Six on the hour from Stoatshead Hill," a drawling voice spoke.

Hermione removed herself off of Harry and he rose up dusting himself off as Hermione helped Emily up off the ground. The one who spoke look well dressed; even if a Muggle looked at him, they wouldn't know that he was a wizard. He dressed in a long-sleeved collared shirt with a vest over it. He wore long jeans that were dark blue with a leather belt and the hems of the jeans tucked into his leather boots. On his head, he wore a white hat and Harry could tell that this wizard was dressed like the cowboys of the Old West in the United States.

"Afternoon friend, name?" the wizard asked as Mr. Weasley handed him the Portkey.

"Weasley," Mr. Weasley replied.

He consulted his parchment that he was holding after discarding the Portkey with the other Portkeys in the box. "Quarter mile to the north and first field you come to; ask for Mr. Porter. If I were you; set your watches six hours back since your party came from England and the current time here is noon."

"Thank you," Mr. Weasley said and led the way towards the direction that the wizard had pointed while setting his pocket watch to the correct time.

"It was six in England now-" Ron started but Hermione cut him off.

"Ron, it's not going to be the same time anywhere else. I could lecture you on how time is different in other countries, but you only get more confused."

"Ron, Hermione's right. Time is not going to be the same here as it is in England," Mr. Weasley promptly said as he shifted his knapsack on his shoulder and Harry thought that he said this so that and argument between Hermione and his son could start.

They walked the distance when they came upon a cottage with a man sitting in a chair while resting on of his legs; which was in a cast, on another chair. The man had black hair with hints of gray.

"Afternoon, name?" he asked.

"Weasley," Mr. Weasley.

The man consulted a list in his hand, "Near the woods; just the night?"

"Yes," Mr. Weasley said reaching into his pocket.

"I hope you have the right currency."  
"Pardon," Mr. Weasley asked.

"I had many people pay me with gold coins and others with foreign currency. I had to have my brother sort it out since he can change the currency into the right amount needed."

"Is there a problem, John," a new voice spoke and a man dressed in a shirt and jeans approached.

"No, I was just telling this gentleman of the problems that have arisen with different currency," the man named John answered.

"Don't worry about him," the man said to Mr. Weasley, who had an apprehensive look on his face. "This is my brother and since the World Cup is held here; I asked him to help since he owns this plot of land."

"Can't be _too_ careful," Mr. Weasley said taking out, what Harry could tell, his currency of British pounds.

"I can exchange the currency for you here," the man said taking out a small box and tapping it with his wand, and the box expanded.

The box hovered as the man opened the box. Mr. Weasley gave him some of the pounds and the man exchanged them with greenish bills before giving the bills to his brother, John. The man then gave Mr. Weasley his change back in British pounds.

"Your map," the man said taking a map that was held down with a brick and handed it to Mr. Weasley before he put the bills into a jar in John's hand and after shrinking the box and putting it back into his pocket.

They walked toward the woods and Hermione spoke, "I thought that we were not supposed to use magic here."

"Well since, I think, that Muggle knew our world already; it was okay. I also think different Ministries have different rules governing our kind," Mr. Weasley said.

They walked near the woods and found a sign that read: **Weasley**. Mr. Weasley set down the knapsack as Harry, Hermione, and Emily; being raised by Muggles, started to help set up camp.

"Okay," Mr. Weasley said after the tents were up and a fire had been started; provided by Hermione since Mr. Weasley was fascinated be the way a fire starts from the matches. "We will need water. Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione, go get us some water near the lake."

They left; with Emily coming along, as Mr. Weasley stayed behind as the rest of his sons talked to some of their old friends. As they walked with Ron and Harry carrying buckets, Harry could feel that it was much hotter than it was back in England, or maybe it was hot since he was wearing jeans. They continued toward the lake to find several others around the lake getting water. They approached near the shore of the lake near a boy and girl; that looked a few years younger than Harry, who were also getting water. They both wore short-sleeved shirts and shorts; Harry just thought that it must be much hotter here than it was back in England. Harry and Ron bent over to fill their buckets until a sneering voice called out and Harry knew the voice _too_ well.

"Well, if it isn't Potty, a Weasel, and a Mudblood," they turned to see a blonde haired boy named Draco Malfoy; he was accompanied a girl they knew to be Pansy Parkinson and a boy and girl they have not seen. Malfoy's insult toward Hermione was heard by the people near the lake as they turned to watch.

"Do you think that killing the Dark Lord will make you famous Potter?" after Malfoy said this the crowd whispered what they have heard. "You, Weasel, did your parents have to sell their house to get here?" Both Harry and Hermione had to hold Ron back before the could advance on Malfoy. "You who's this?" Malfoy said spying Emily behind Hermione.

"My cousin," Hermione said.

"Just what Hogwarts needs-" but before Malfoy could finish, and Harry knew what Malfoy was about to say; Hermione punched him hard on the nose and Harry could have sworn he heard Malfoy's nose break. The crowd groan as Malfoy was hit as he staggered back with his hands over his nose. He removed his hands to find that his nose was bleeding profusely and hands stained with blood. Malfoy tried to approach them again but the boy that was between them and Malfoy put his hand out and pushed Malfoy back then faced him; although being a head shorter, he didn't back down as Malfoy tried to intimidate him. Malfoy didn't wait to talk; he tried to punch the boy, but the boy ducked before hitting Malfoy with an uppercut to the jaw. The punch sent Malfoy off his feet and into the lake as the crowd groaned from the punch. The boy was massaged his hand that he had punched Malfoy with; then he turned with his fists ready to the boy that had been approaching him from his side. Harry could see that the two knew or loathed each other as they stood not moving. Malfoy came out of the lake soaked and nose still bleeding. He approached the boy who hit him, but when he tried to punch him; the boy grabbed his arm and threw Malfoy over his shoulder. Malfoy hit the ground hard as the crowd groaned as Malfoy groaned in pain.

Malfoy stood up quickly and tried to approach the boy again but the boy, who had dark brown hair with hints of blonde, that was with him put a hand on his shoulder and muttered something to Malfoy. Malfoy gave a dirty look toward the one who attacked him and left. Pansy Parkinson and the other girl, with light black hair, also gave the boy a look of disgust before leaving. The boy turned to face; from what Harry could tell, was an irritated look from his friend.

The boy had dark brown hair that was slightly ruffled from the skirmish with Malfoy to face the girl with dark brown hair that was tied up into a ponytail and she had the look of that someone had done wrong.

"That was not necessary, Jason," she said with her arms crossed.

"I acted out of self-defense, and do you think I would let a fight break out because of a punch to the face after an insult. You know that he deserved that punch," the boy replied with a slight drawling in his voice.

The crowd that were watching slowly started to go about their business.

"Hello," the boy named Jason said spotting Harry and his friends, "sorry about that. I, myself, can't allow a Muggle-born be insulted as much as the next person can."

"Not at all," Hermione said as she comforted her cousin.

"Nice right hook," Jason replied.

"Thanks, but I only did that because that git was about to insult my cousin."

"Still that wasn't necessary," the girl with Jason replied.

"_Not_ necessary! That was _bloody_ brilliant. How did you learn to fight like that?" Ron as appalled.

"You can learn a lot from the way Muggles fight. I used self-defense the way a Muggle would learn. I don't need magic to settle petty arguments like this," Jason replied. "Now tell me who that was you and I just hurt."

"Draco Malfoy," Harry replied.

"Malfoy? Any relation to Lucius Malfoy?"

"Yes," Harry replied.

"You are Harry Potter," Jason pointed at Harry; not even staring at Harry's scar, "You are; by that Malfoy character's insult, any relation to the ones who set up Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

"Ron and yes I am related to them. Why?" Ron asked.

"The products they sell are very popular and have been selling far _too_ quickly to stay in stock here. Your two names are?" Jason continued and looked at Hermione and her cousin.

"Hermione and my cousin Emily," Hermione replied.

"I am Ginny Weasley, and I am Ron's sister," Ginny said.

"My name is Jason Wright and this is-" Jason started but Ron interrupted.

"Are you related-" Ron started but was interrupted by Jason.

"Yes, I am related to Bowman Wright, the creator of the Golden Snitch," he sounded angry at what Ron was about to say. "This is my friend Juliet."

"I wish I could fight like you," Ron said after they greeted each other.

"It takes years and years to learn and hours of practice. You can learn the basics in a few months, but learning some of the advanced moves takes years. I hope you are not thinking of learning Muggle self-defense as revenge for Malfoy's insults."

"What? No," Ron said, but Harry could tell that Ron would _love_ to get back at Malfoy for all the insults that he had received over the years.

After they had gotten their water, they bid farewell as they left in opposite directions to return to their tents. When they had approached their tents, Mr. Weasley had been talking to a number of Ministry officials and didn't notice them as they approached. Hermione decided that they should go for a walk to see if they can see anyone else from Hogwarts. They walked around the England supporters' camp and couldn't find anyone else from Hogwarts. Ron had an idea to see what the United States supporters camp looked like. Hermione silently agreed since she had said that she wanted to go there when she left Hogwarts to see more of the country than what they see now.

They approached a hill and as they came across the crest of the hill; they saw that the campsite had a pattern to it. There were three colors that Harry could see: red, white, and blue. He could see what he could tell are a number of stars against a blue background and a number of stripes alternating between the colors of red and white. The sound of a shutter was heard and Harry turned to see the two they had seen by the lake.

"Hello," Jason said as he spotted them, "I thought that I would get a picture of the campsite before the start of the World Cup, and while there is enough light."

"It looks beautiful," Hermione said. "Is the campsite situated to look like the nation's flag?"

"Yes, we Americans have a strong sense of patriotism to our nation," Jason said.

"How strong?" Ron inquired.

"_Very_ strong. I can't explain it to you if you haven't any knowledge of Muggle history."

Ron was about to say something but Hermione interrupted him.

"I can't tell what the flag looks like since it is difficult to tell from here."

"The stars against the blue background each represent the number of states in the Union, or the United States," the girl name Juliet said. "There are fifty states in the Union. The stripes each represent the original thirteen colonies that had where founded by Great Britain before the start of the American Revolution in 1776."

"The what?" Ron asked.

Juliet just rolled her eyes.

"As I said; if you haven't read Muggle history; you won't understand. I will tell you in words you can understand. America was founded by your country, England, but the people in the original colonies didn't have any representation in the laws that were made; so they had a revolted. They signed the Declaration of Independence on July 4, 1776, and a revolution broke out. America won their independence and we have been a country ever since. From the thirteen original colonies; we grew into fifty individual states," Jason said and Harry could tell that Ron didn't understand a word.

"You must know your Muggle history very well," Hermione said changing the subject.

"Yes, I know my Muggle history _very_ well, and in the American wizarding schools; we learn the history of our country along side with the history of the wizarding community."

They continued to talk; mainly of the differences between the wizarding schools. Harry learned that there are at least one school per state, but there can be more due to the population of each state. They also learned that American students started learning at age six and continued for the next twelve years. They bid each other farewell since Harry and friends hadn't eaten, and due to the time change, since they have left the Burrow.

They made their way back toward their tents to find Mr. Weasley trying to warm their dinner on the open fire. Hermione helped him and it took her half an hour for her to help him fix dinner. The sun was slowly setting and the temperature was still hot. Harry could see that the England supporters were spending their times inside their tents due to the heat. Harry could see the American Ministry officials in shorts and Harry could see some of the other officials having a hard time coping with the heat. The sound of a gong was heard and that was the single for the supporters to fill the stadium for the Quidditch World Cup.


	7. England vs the United States of America

Chapter Seven

_England vs. the United States of America_

They all followed the path towards the woods were the sounds of merchants were Apparating with trolleys. Harry looked at what they had to offer. There were the nation's flags of both teams that sang the national anthem of their country, miniature bird-like statues that stretched and flapped their wings when stroked, Omnioculars, and stones that shouted out the players names. Harry bought a flag of England and a program. They continued holding their purchases as they continued through the woods on a lantern-lit trail. Immense golden wall were seen as they approached the stadium and Harry could hear Emily's awing as she too saw the stadium.

They gave their tickets to the Ministry official and proceeded toward the prime seats of the stadium. They made their ways toward the prime seats; which were situated half-ways on the field where they had an excellent view of the stadium. The stadium slowly filled up as the witches and wizards from all parts of the world gathered to their seats.

"Hello Arthur," a voice spoke.

Harry turned to see a short witch with gray hair that Harry had seen before.

"Hello Minister. How are you?" Mr. Weasley replied.

"This is one of the Ministers of Magic here; along with his son and friend," she said introducing another wizard with black hair. Beside him were the same couple they had seen by the lake and near the American campsite. They continued to talk as both Jason and Juliet took seats next to Harry.

"Hello Aurelio," the American Minister said to another person and Harry could tell from his voice that he was displeased. Harry turned to see a man with dark brown hair with hints of gray. With him was Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and the two that were with them.

"Hello Minister," the man named Aurelio said. "This is my son, Nelson, and his friend, Helen. My nephew, Draco, and his friend, Pansy."

Malfoy took a look at Harry then a look on Jason and Harry could tell that there was dried blood on Malfoy's face. Malfoy took his seat with his uncle and cousin. Harry faced forward to face the pitch as the stadium slowly filled. On one side of the field was a blackboard with writing appearing as if an invisible hand was writing on it with advertisements.

"Are we ready to go Minister?" a voice said.

"Ready when you are, Thomas," the Minister for America said.

The man named Thomas crossed Harry's line of vision and pointed his wand at his throat. The man had gray hair and round spectacles. His voice echoed throughout the stadium.

"Welcome to the four hundred and twenty-fifth Quidditch World Cup!"

The spectators screamed and clapped while others waved banners of the teams they were supporting. The blackboard wiped the last message and now displayed: ENGLAND: 0, USA: 0.

"Allow me to introduce the national mascots for England!"

On the right-hand side of the field came creatures that had the head of an eagle and the body of a lion as music was being played. Harry could tell they were griffins and they were led by other wizards. Some of the wizards climbed on the backs of some of the griffins as they proceeded to ride them around the pitch with banners of the flag of England in their hands. They continued to ride them around the pitch; then landed on the far end of the pitch.

"Now it's time for the national mascots for the United States of America!"

A screech was heard and coming high above the left-hand side of the field came five birds in a V-formation flying over the hoops before diving toward the pitch with majestic music being played. Harry could tell when they passed by him as they circled the pitch that they were brown birds with white heads. Fireworks were seen exploding overhead and in tune with the music being played. The music changed tune and some of the fireworks became fiery birds; that looked liked the ones circling the pitch, as they started to play a game of Quidditch. They acted like a real team with fourteen birds flying in the game. One of the birds scored by hitting the Quaffle with its wing after it had tossed it up with its talons, another hit a Bludger with its wing toward the one who shot the goal just as it hit the Quaffle, and another caught the Golden Snitch in its talons just as the tempo slowed down and became a slow majestic tune. At that time the fourteen birds converged into one magnificent large bird. It flew around the pitch showering the pitch and crowd with sparks. As the song neared its end; on the final note, the bird made a majestic pose before exploding in the center of the pitch.

The crowd erupted into applause and Harry heard Ron mutter 'show-offs' as the birds flew towards some wizards on the ground while maintaining their V-formation.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome the England National Quidditch Team! I give you Smith, Johns, Johnson, David, White, Thompson, and Young!"

Seven white blurs came from the entrance far below as Harry and the rest of the supporters of England applauded. They came too fast to be seen and Harry heard Emily's awed sounds as they came on the pitch.

"And now I present the United States of America National Quidditch Team! I give you Kelley, Kelley, Nira, Broussard, Cabello, Williams, and Sheffield!"

Seven red blurs came from the same entrance as Harry heard the United States supporters made themselves heard.

"And now our official for today all the way from France, Beau Campbell!"

Harry got his Omnioculars ready as Campbell released the balls.

"They're off! Broussard, David, Cabello, back to Williams!"

It was as intense as it was when Harry watched Ireland and Bulgaria played. The Chasers were throwing the Quaffle to each other. The England Chasers were; although superior, couldn't keep hold of the Quaffle since the United States Beaters were removing the possession of the Quaffle from them. The England Chasers shot at the goal, but the United States Keeper was able to defend the goal and pass it to Broussard. The game was becoming intense with both sides loosing possession to the Quaffle due to it being intercepted or being knocked out by the Beaters. It took nearly an hour until England scored making the score 10-nil. The game continued with the United States Beaters clearly making themselves noticed as they continued to hit the Bludgers toward the England Chasers.

Both Seekers made a very steep dive which caused the crowd to gasp. Harry rose out of his seat with Ron and Jason as the Seekers neared the ground. They both pulled out of the dive and the England Seeker, Young, was hit by a Bludger in the shoulder and hit the ground hard. Campbell's whistle sounded as trained mediwizards rushed on the field to check on Young. Play then resumed with the United States in possession of the Quaffle.

Two hours past with the score tied at 10-10 and no one could hold onto the Quaffle for just a few seconds. Both Seekers dove toward the ground again, but the United States' Seeker was hit by a Bludger, and; unfortunately, hit the Seeker for England as he was shot off-course. They both hit the ground hard landing one on top of the other. The game stopped as the mediwizards came on the field again to check on them, and no penalty was given; despite Ron's protest.

The game continued for the next hour as both teams scored twice making the score 30-30. The game continued to become intense as the United States Beaters started to hit a single Bludger at the same time. Their tactics worked and the United States now led 40-30. Both Seekers dove again to the ground. They both pulled out of the dive and streaked across the pitch. Young was hit by a Bludger in the chest and the United States Seeker, Sheffield, caught the Snitch. The United States supporters erupted into applause as the United States team did a victory lap around the pitch. The scoreboard flashed: ENGLAND: 30, USA: 190.

"Let's give a loud hand for England for playing a great game!" Thomas bellowed over the crowd.

The England team did one lap around the field and went toward the entrance they came from.

The night was loud as the United States supporters shot off fireworks and sang their national anthem loudly.

"I hope the Americans don't celebrate too late," Mr. Weasley said after they had returned to their tents.

Emily started talking to Hermione about the game and wanted to learn more about the game. The Weasleys and Harry talked too about the game as the fireworks from the American camp can be seen from where they were. Emily and Ginny decided to go to bed leaving the others awake. Mr. Weasley and Percy, one of Ron's older brothers, had to help make sure that the Americans were not getting too loud since they were on duty.

Ron, Bill, and Charlie all turned in as Harry watched the fireworks coming from the American camp.

"Want to go for a walk Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," he said getting up off the ground.

They walked in the direction of the American camp to watch the fireworks since it look beautiful from where they stood, and they couldn't both sleep yet. They came to the crest of the field to find the American Minister's son and his friend lying on the ground watching the fireworks.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Jason said as he saw them approach.

"It sure is and I hope they don't get _too_ loud," Hermione said.

"They are going to be loud _all_ night," Jason's friend, Juliet, said.

Not far from them was a group of people singing the end of a song:

"_O'er the land of the free_

_and the home of the brave?"_

Jason chuckled, "I can never get tired of hearing that song over and over again."

"Were they singing the national anthem of the United States?" Hermione inquired.

"Yes, that is the National Anthem."

"I thought it was played during the presentation of your mascots. Your mascot is an eagle?"

"Yes, but we prefer to call it the Bald Eagle, and it is the national symbol of America to both Muggles and Wizards. The song that was played during the mascot's presentation was 'Stars and Stripes Forever' by John Philip Sousa, a famous American Muggle composer."

"Is that song usually played during special events?"

"Correct, it is played during parades and our National Anthem is played at all sporting events in the Muggle world."

The group that was near them started to sing the National Anthem again as they made their way towards the campsite. Harry and Hermione continued to watch the fireworks and Harry didn't notice that Hermione was closer to him than usual; who was holding his hand with her head on his shoulder. They continued to watch the fireworks until they ran out of fireworks and Ministry officials stopped them from using their wands to send up sparks. They returned to the tents where Hermione gave Harry a kiss on his cheek before heading into the girls' tent. Harry was again taken back by Hermione's kiss as he went into the boys' tent. He got into bed thinking of what Hermione had just done before falling asleep.


	8. The Wedding

Chapter Eight

_The Wedding_

They woke up early to get a Portkey back to Stoatshead Hill. By the time they had retuned to England, it would be near lunch time there. After they had returned to Stoatshead Hill and continued to the Burrow; Harry could tell that the Burrow looked different.

There seemed to be a makeshift outdoor chapel and chairs were being set up. Harry guessed that the wedding was being held here. Harry just remembered that the wedding was at the beginning of July and he was curious how wedding ceremonies were held in the wizarding world since the Dursleys would rather leave him behind when they went to a friend's "_normal_" wedding.

Harry spent his time outside since it was _rather_ hectic; due to the fact that Mrs. Weasley insisted that everything was perfect and was _very_ easily agitated if something didn't go right. He spent; along with Hermione, Emily, Ron, and Ginny, spent their time under a tree near the Burrow, and away from the wedding preparations. Harry spent his time reading his mother's diary, Emily was rereading _Hogwarts, a History_, Ginny was doing her homework, and Hermione helped Ron with his homework. Ron had become easily agitated; just like his mother, with Hermione when she criticized that his essays were wrong. Ron had gotten angry with her and left to be under a nearby tree; far enough away from Hermione. Hermione took one of her course books that she had with her and continued to read her book.

The first of July and the day for the wedding came with emotions running high. Two tents were set up not far from where the wedding ceremony would take place. A few hours before the wedding and everyone at the Burrow was getting ready for the wedding. Bill was nowhere to be seen and according to Ginny; it was considered bad luck in the wizarding world to see the groom on the day of the wedding; as well as the bride-to-be. Harry tried to make sure that his hair lied flat, but to no avail. Harry was dressed in emerald green robes and he could see that Mr. Weasley was considerably nervous; since he was name the best man by Bill. Ron was having trouble getting his robes on and Harry didn't know what was wrong with Ron since he now has new robes that were fire red.

An hour before the wedding, the guest started arriving and bringing gifts for the couple-to-be. A band called the Weird Sisters arrived and began to set up since they were the entertainment for the reception party. Harry saw a man in black robes carrying a book as he left to go outside for some air, and Harry guessed it was the one to do the ceremony.

Hermione had come out, wearing periwinkle blue robes, with her cousin, Emily, wearing yellow robes, to join Harry before heading toward their seats near the front. Ron and Ginny, who wore bright red robes, joined them near the front. Mrs. Weasley joined them later while being accompanied by Charlie and Percy since she already had tears of joy in her eyes. Fred and George joined them later wearing identical robes of dragon-scale green. Harry saw on the right-hand side near the front was an ancient witch sitting at an old organ and Harry guessed that she was waiting for the start of the wedding.

Both sets of chairs on both sides slowly filled as the time for the wedding drew nearer. They arrived by Apparating, Floo powder, Portkey, or by broomsticks to the Burrow. The ancient witch sitting at the organ started playing and Harry guessed that the wedding had started.

First came Mr. Weasley; dressed in black robes, with a lady with silver blonde hair, and following them was the rest of the wedding party. Following them was the man Harry had seen early and after him was a little girl dressed in white with a flower crown on her head. She had a basket of flowers and she was throwing them as she walked. After her came Bill; dressed in black with a flower attached to his robes.

After Bill made it to the front; the music changed and everybody stood and faced the back. A tent in the back opened up revealing a beautiful lady dressed in white with a veil covering her face. She carried a beautiful bouquet of flowers in her hands as she slowly made her ways towards the front near Bill.

The song ended and everyone sat leaving only the ones up front standing. The man presiding over the ceremony cleared his throat and opened the book in his hand. He spoke saying that they were gathered to witness the bringing together of the two. Harry could hear Mrs. Weasley sobbing every now and then, but at times his eyes wondered toward Hermione; who didn't seem to notice. He couldn't shake the feeling just how beautiful she look.

"Ring bearer, please present the rings," the man presiding over the ceremony said bringing Harry back to earth.

Mr. Weasley gave Bill a ring as Bill said his wedding vows to Fleur before sliding the ring on her finger. She did the same to him. The man presiding asked if there were any objections, but no one spoke.

"I pronounce you husband and wife," the man said.

There was applause and Harry heard Mrs. Weasley sob harder. Bill removed the veil off of Fleur's face and kissed her. Some of the guests shot up sparks with their wands while others conjured doves that flew around Bill and Fleur's head. They returned back down the aisle towards the direction where the wedding reception was being held while the doves continued to circle their heads.

Harry had a particular fun time; he ate and talked with his friends. Bill and Fleur cut their cake after everyone had eaten. They both had their pictures taken and Fleur tossed her bouquet. Hermione and Ginny joined in for the fun of it; even though they might not catch it. To Harry's surprise; Hermione caught the bouquet as it bounced off the hands of the other ladies that tried to catch it.

Bill was about to toss the flower he had on his robes; Harry was dragged by Fred and George to join. Harry didn't want to join in on the fun. Bill tossed the flower and Harry watch it reach its highest point in the toss. As if by pure instinct; his Seeker reflexes surfaced and he caught it. Harry was very surprised that he had caught it. He had to endure Fred and George's teasing and he found out that since he and Hermione caught both flowers; they would get married to each other soon. Harry guessed that the Fred and George were joking about Harry and Hermione getting married to each other since they caught the flowers. Harry knew, from books he read, that if a lady caught the bouquet; she would be the next one to get married.

Bill and Fleur had their first dance with music provided by the Weird Sisters. It was a slow waltz-like dance. After their dance, Fleur's father, a man with black hair, had a dance with her as part of the wedding tradition. After their dance; everyone else started to dance. Harry didn't feel like dancing ever since the fiasco during the Yule Ball during his fourth year during Christmas. Ron kept his distance from Harry and Harry just watched everyone else have fun. Hermione had just returned with pieces of cake for Emily, herself, and she gave the last to Harry.

Harry ate silently as he heard Emily question Hermione more about the classes she was going to be taken. An hour had passed as the sun slowly set and Hermione asked Harry, "Would you like to dance, Harry?"

Harry, taken back, at Hermione's question declined politely. She looked _rather_ disappointed but she sat back down in her seat to watch everyone else dance. Fred and George set off a stock of their fireworks after the last song as a little celebration for ending the night of a wedding. Bill and Fleur went on their honeymoon, via Portkey, in Egypt. The night had ended as the wedding guests left as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took the wedding gifts inside the house so that Bill could pick them up after the honeymoon. Harry changed out of his dress robes and into his pajamas. He had another dream of a brown haired girl. The were standing in the same place that Bill and Fleur had stood. Harry removed the veil on the girl. She had eyes like chocolates and they etched to kiss. A loud snort woke Harry up. He lay in bed thinking again of the dream and swore that the girl in his dream had bushy hair.


	9. Back to Hogwarts

Chapter Nine

_Back to Hogwarts_

The month of July neared its end as Harry spent his time rereading his mother's diary. He had read it so many times that he had almost memorized each entry. Ginny had just received her Ordinary Wizarding Level, O.W.L., results and she had received eight O.W.L.s. Hermione and Emily spent their time reading their course books while Ron was redoing his Potions essay.

Harry had a small quiet birthday party at the Burrow. He received a box of homemade sweets from Mrs. Weasley, Ron had given him a book on the history of his favorite Quidditch team, the _Chudley Cannons_, Hermione gave him a Golden Snitch that had his name engraved into it and was told that it was bewitched to not stray _too_ far from the one whose name was on it, Fred and George "tried" to give him some of their products; but Mrs. Weasley told them not to since he was named Head Boy. Fred and George acted surprised and spent the rest of the day teasing him with names they used on their older brother, Percy, but they didn't bewitch Harry's badge like they did to their brother, Percy's, badge in the past. Ginny had given him a card she had made, and Emily; not knowing when Harry's birthday was, had given him an accurate drawing of himself.

The month of August ended with Harry spending the month either rereading his mother's diary or practicing Quidditch with Ron and Ginny near a plot of land the Weasleys owned. The first of September came with Mrs. Weasley braving again calling Muggle taxis that would take them to King's Cross. There had been no incident when they traveled toward King's Cross.

They approached the barrier between platforms nine and ten that would take them onto their platform of nine and three-quarters. Emily was scared how they were getting onto the platform, but was able to swallow her fear and follow Hermione through the barrier. Harry followed them with Ron as they passed through the barrier. They had appeared at another platform with a scarlet red engine and many other Hogwarts students talking to their friends and family. Ginny followed soon are them with her mother. Hermione was helping Emily with her trunk as she lifted it into the compartment with others the same age as Emily. Harry and Ron found a nearby compartment as they lifted their trunks into the luggage rack as Hermione came over with her trunk and Harry helped her lift her trunk into the luggage rack. Mrs. Weasley bid them a good term since she had to leave before they left on the train.

The steam engine's whistle sounded and the compartment door started to close. Harry and Hermione; with their badges fashioned to their shirts, left their compartment and proceeded toward the Prefect's carriage while Ron was left to patrol the corridors of the train. The compartment was the same as the other compartments but there had been a barn owl sitting in the compartment with a letter with the Hogwarts seal on it. Hermione relieved it of its burden and it left through the open window. The new prefects of the houses arrived and some of them Harry knew since three-fourths of them were in the Defense Arts, D.A., club.

"First of all," Hermione started, "you will all patrol the corridors of the train every so often, and I have the passwords to your common rooms." Hermione took the letter with the Hogwarts seal and opened it. Inside it was four sealed envelops; each with the crest of the house they represent. Hermione handed them out and they left. Harry and Hermione left to return their compartment. Hermione had let out Crookshanks before she took one of her course books and continued to read.

Ron came back a few minutes later staggering into the compartment. His nose was bleeding and a black eye.

"Ron, what-" before Hermione could finish; Ron was pushed forward and hit the wall below the window groaning in pain.

Harry looked up to hear a snicker. It was Malfoy and his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, with Pansy Parkinson with them.

"If it isn't-" Malfoy started but froze when he saw the badge on Harry's chest.

Sensing an advantage, Harry stood up and spoke, "I would be careful if I were you Malfoy, we; that is Hermione and me, have the right to deduct house points and give out detentions to other students and that includes Prefects. I will let you off with a warning; this time, but if I, or Hermione, sees you take your anger on anyone else, or abuse your position as Prefect; I will make sure that you and your friends get detention until the end of the summer term."

Malfoy left with his friends following acting particularly scared. Harry sat back down as Hermione closed the door as Malfoy's friends followed after Malfoy. Ron was sitting next to Hermione as he had his nose pinched and his head back in an effort to stop the bleeding.

"That was _bloody_ brilliant Harry, but _too_ bad it's not true about handing out detentions," Ron said with his voice slightly higher due to his nose being pinched.

"Ron, Harry's right. We have the right to deduct points just like Prefects, but unlike Prefects; we can hand out detentions if and only if it is approved by Professor McGonagall," Hermione promptly said.

The lady with the trolley came by an hour later and Harry bought them one of everything. They spent the trip talking and laughing. Some of their friends came by for a chat and Malfoy hadn't been heard taking his anger on anyone since Harry's threat that Malfoy would get detention until the end of the summer term; that is if Harry can manage to get him detention until then.

The sky had become dark as they neared the train's destination. Emily hadn't come by and Harry was sure that she had made some new friends. The train had slowed to a stop; Hermione made sure that Crookshanks was shut in his cage and her book put away. The students started to disembark and it was Harry and Hermione's job to make sure that no student was left behind.

Harry heard a booming voice outside and he knew that it was the groundskeeper's voice, Hagrid, who was beckoning the scared first years toward him to ride in the boats across the lake. Harry met up with Hermione after they had finished their patrols and boarded the last of the horseless carriages, but carriages were not horseless to Harry. They were skeletal creatures called thestrals and they only can be seen if you had seen death. Their black leathery wings were folded to their sides and their white eyes were pupil-less.

Their carriage followed as the last one past the twin winged boar statues and toward a multi towered building. Their carriage stopped after they had neared the oak doors that led to the Entrance Hall. They entered the Great Hall, which had four long tables that each of the houses of Hogwarts sat at and on the other side of the room was the High Table, which the teachers and headmaster sat at. They took their seats across from Ron, who was talking a sandy haired boy name Seamus Finnigan.

The doors of the Great Hall opened and in stepped Professor McGonagall, a stern looking woman with her hair tied up in a bun and wearing square glasses, as she led the scared look first years toward the front to be sorted into the house they belonged to. Harry could tell as well as Hermione that Emily was particularly nervous. She led them to the front of the High Table and came back a short time later with a stool and placed an ancient looking hat on the stool. A rip near the brim of the hat opened the hat began to sing:

"_It has been centuries since I have been newly sewn,_

_I have sorted students a many,_

_Into the houses they are deemed worthy._

_Though I separate thee,_

_Friendships can still be maintained,_

_For I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat._

_Chivalrous Godric Gryffindor,_

_Took the brave at heart are his._

_Loyal Helga Hufflepuff,_

_Took those who are patient are hers._

_Intelligent Rowena Ravenclaw,_

_Took those of a ready mind are hers._

_Cunning Salazar Slytherin,_

_Took those achieve their needs to any end are his._

_So put me on,_

_So that I shall sort thee,_

_To where you ought to be!"_

The hat returned motionless as the Great Hall erupted into applause. Professor McGonagall unrolled a roll of parchment and started calling out the names of students on the parchment.

"Anderson, Joseph!" a boy with a boy with black hair approached the stool where he put on the Sorting Hat. "**HUFFLEPUFF!**" The Hufflepuff table erupted into applause as Joseph joined them.

"Bass, Albert!" a boy with brown hair approached the stool. "**RAVENCLAW!**" the Ravenclaw table erupted into applause.

Harry could recall just how nervous he was when he was about to be sorted. He feared that he would be put in Slytherin since the Sorting Hat sensed qualities of Slytherin in him, but Harry chose not to be put in Slytherin and was sorted in Gryffindor. He could see Emily being particularly nervous as the group of first years slowly grew smaller.

"Granger, Emily!" Emily approached the stool and took her seat. After a few seconds, the Sorting Hat said, "**GRYFFINDOR!**"

The Gryffindor Table erupted in applause as Emily took her seat not far from Hermione. The Sorting ceremony continued until the last person was sorted into Slytherin. Professor Dumbledore, an ancient looking wizard with half moon shaped spectacles, blue eyes, and a long beard that fell below his belt, dressed in aqua-blue robes, stood up.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have some start of the term announcements to make, but they can wait until the end of the feast." he spoke magnificently and everyone in the Great Hall erupted in applause as he sat down.

The food appeared magically and everyone filled their plates and began to eat. Everyone ate as much as they could as they talked about their families or the recent Quidditch World Cup news. The desserts replaced the food after everyone ate as much as they could. After the desserts had vanished, Professor Dumbledore stood up again.

"Now that we are well fed and watered; I have several announcements to make. First of all, no magic is to be used in the corridors at any time, and lastly, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to anyone at any time. Now off to your towers."

The Prefects led the first years to their towers as Harry and Hermione made sure that no student was left behind as they slowly made their way toward Gryffindor Tower. Ron also made sure that some of the other Gryffindors made their ways toward the tower and made sure they stayed out of trouble. They made their way toward the entrance of their common room; which was behind the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"_Sneezewort_," Hermione said and the Fat Lady's portrait opened and they entered.

Harry went up to his dormitory as Hermione went up to hers. Harry entered his dormitory and changed into his pajamas and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Copyright:**_ I own the character Emily Granger._


	10. Malfoy’s Misstep

**Author's Note:**_ I apologize that it took so long. First of all, I did say that I had my studies to do. Second, I was a bit lazy when summer came around and a lack of interest. Third, I've been working on another fanfic and I decided to get that out of my head as I tried to get my facts straight for this chapter. Lastly, I will need to say this, come late August I will be off to college and will not be able to update like I would ususally like. I will update when I have time in between my studies and work. I will not let this fanfic be left unfinished like others I've seen._

* * *

Chapter Ten

_Malfoy's Misstep_

Harry woke up early and dressed before he went down to the Great Hall. Hermione was already there eating her porridge and she greeted him as he sat down. Ron had joined them a few minutes later when Professor McGonagall handed out their course schedules.

"Double Charms then Double Defense Against the Dark Arts," as Hermione read her schedule.

Harry saw Emily come in with some of her new friends as they sat down near the far end of the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron, and Hermione finished their breakfast and left the Great Hall for their first lessons. Charms class was headed by Professor Flitwick, a very short professor who had to stand on a pile of books, and despite his short stature; he had the respect of the students and his peers. He handed them out their exams for the students to do. The exam lasted for the two hours they had for their class. Harry thought that he did rather well since he had more time to practice than he would have with the Dursleys. After class had ended, Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors of his year proceeded towards their Defense Against the Dark Arts class in which they, unfortunately, had with the Slytherins.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was headed by Professor Pierce, auburn haired and oval-rimmed glasses wearing, woman who had survived more than just a year as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor since her predecessors only lasted a year. She had made herself known to be kind and at the same time strict. She has a strict policy against those who call a Muggle-born the foulest name they could think of: "Mudblood." The previous year, she had made most if not all of the Slytherins loose points because they could keep their insult, also their wands, to themselves.

"Today," she spoke after class had begun, "we will do a quick review on how to conjure a Patronus before we start on a new lesson."

Each student was called up one by one to try to produce a Patronus. Only the Gryffindors succeeded on the first or after several tries. The Slytherins; however, all failed in learning how to produce one earning them extra homework to learn how to conjure one. The class was just as eventful as it was the previous year. They learned more about how to defend themselves and learned which spells to use or not use when they are defending themselves.

After class had ended, in which they had to write an essay on the proper way to defend themselves, the Gryffindors left class to go to the Great Hall for lunch. Nothing happened on their way towards the Great Hall due to the fact that Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins had to stay behind since Professor Pierce wanted to give them extra homework. Harry, Hermione, and Ron entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table for lunch. Harry spotted Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins from his previous class come in and they pushed their way through some first year Ravenclaws. Harry finished his lunch and he and his friends left the Great Hall for their next class, Potions.

Potions took place deep in one of the dungeons of Hogwarts and was headed by Professor Snape. Professor Snape is head of Slytherin House and he always favored his own house above all others. His favorite student is Malfoy and Malfoy could get away with anything in the classroom. Including how he can taunt Harry into getting into trouble but that doesn't seem to work.

"Today," Professor Snape spoke barely in a whisper, "we will learn how to mix the Ageing Potion. I will not tolerate anyone filling flasks of the potion for any other use or they will get an automatic detention and points deducted from their house," his eyes fell upon Harry and his friends which included Seamus Finnigan. "Now," he flicked his wand towards the door causing it to close before he tapped his wand on the board causing the ingredients for the Ageing Potion to appear, "your ingredients will be in the cupboard and before the end of class; we will test your potion on a tadpole. If you brew your potion correctly; it will become a fully grown toad. However," his eyes fell upon Neville, who was on the other side of class seated with some Hufflepuffs, "if brewed incorrectly; the tadpole may not be fully grown correctly."

Harry gathered the ingredients he needed and proceeded to brew the Ageing Potion. The potion was almost more complicated than the Polyjuice Potion that he, Ron, and Hermione brewed when the Chamber of Secrets was opened in order to find out if Malfoy was the Heir of Slytherin; however, Malfoy was ruled out as the Heir since he wanted to congratulate the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets during their second year. After adding the initial ingredients, Harry had to add the flobberworm mucus at the right time or the potion will not be correctly thickened.

"Your potion should now be bright pink. I want you to return any leftover ingredients and clean up before you continue to stir your potion after it has simmered for ten minutes," Professor Snape spoke above the bubbling of the cauldrons with a half an hour left of class.

Harry returned his left over ingredients into the storage cupboard and proceeded towards the basin in order to wash his hands before returning to his cauldron. After it had simmered for ten minutes, Harry had to stir the potion five times clockwise, ten times counterclockwise, and five times clockwise every two minutes for ten minutes. Harry's potion was almost the color it should be, ocean blue.

"Now that you had stirred your potion for the allowed time, we will test them on the tadpoles. You first Mr. Longbottom," Professor Snape addressed Neville, who gave out an inaudible whimper.

Harry knew that Neville was terrible at Potions. It was not that he was bad at them; it was Professor Snape breathing down his neck that made him do bad. Due to the fact that Professor Snape can frighten you when it comes to who's the authority in his class. Neville took a glass bowl that contained a single tadpole and placed a few drops of his potion into the bowl. To everyone's, especially Professor Snape, the tadpole turned into a fully grown toad. It climbed out of its bowl and proceeded to make an escape as it hopped its way towards the exit of the dungeon. Professor Snape looked towards Hermione and Harry knew that Professor Snape sees Hermione as an "insufferable know-it-all."

Harry was surprised that his potion was brewed correctly as his frog, among others, tried to make their escape out of the dungeons, but only to be stopped by Professor Snape with his wand saying that he needed the toads' tongues for other uses in his other Potions lessons. By the end of class, Professor Snape had given them an essay to do on the properties of the Ageing Potion and what are the consequences if it was brewed wrong. Harry, Hermione, and Ron left the dungeons and entered the Entrance Hall as they made their way towards the Grand Staircase that will take them back towards their Tower. The staircases were very unusual at Hogwarts since they don't stay in the same place for long. They like to move when they feel like and the most experienced students know which route to take to get to their destination if their first route is blocked.

They entered through the portrait hole of the Fat Lady as a couple of fourth year Gryffindors entered through the entrance after giving the password. Hermione took a seat near the empty fireplace and began to start on her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay knowing that she may not have time after supper since she, including Harry, would have patrol duties since they were both Head Boy and Girl. Ron, on the other hand, couldn't believe that Hermione would do her homework since they could do it another day, but it was pointless to argue with her and Harry near better. Harry took a seat on the floor near Hermione as he pulled out his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay and began to write as he leaned against the chair that Hermione was sitting in. Ron took a seat opposite of them after he had put his books away in his dormitory.

Crookshanks had joined them as he came down from the girls' dormitory staircase. He made his way towards Hermione as he jumped onto the armrest and rubbed Hermione's cheek with his head. Hermione took the time to stroke Crookshanks as he purred loudly with each stroke she made on him. Crookshanks crossed over Hermione's lap and stepped down towards Harry with his front paws on Harry's shoulder while his hind legs were still on Hermione's armrest. Crookshanks gave Harry a face rub like he did to Hermione; however, Harry gently nudged Crookshanks away. Crookshanks, sensing this, jumped to the ground and proceeded to lie on the rug in front of the empty fireplace with his eyes on Ron. Harry could guess that Crookshanks had the same look that Hermione has when he and Ron were doing their homework incorrectly.

Harry had a worried look on his face as he did his essay. He could tell that Ron was trying to avoid his eye as Harry look out of the corner of his eye and caught Ron looking at him before he looked away. The common room slowly filled over the next few hours with Gryffindors dropping off their books and exiting the common room while a few started on their homework. Harry, Hermione, and Ron exited the common room and proceeded towards the Great Hall as the sun slowly started to set. They climbed down the flights of stairs until they heard a scream a flight below them. They looked over the banister and saw a group of Slytherins, with Malfoy and his cronies in front, cornering several first years which included Emily.

"What do you _think_ you are doing?" a Hufflepuff girl asked.

"Show some respect towards a prefect," Malfoy sneered.

A grinding was heard and Harry knew that the flight that they were on was about to change position. Malfoy made his way towards Emily and pushed her hard. She tumbled with the gasps of those watching, with the Slytherins chuckling, down towards the end of the now moving staircase. The contents of her backpack emptied with her books, ink bottles, quills, and several rolls of parchment came down as she got a hold of one of the pillars near the end of the banister. There were screams of horror as Emily's body was hanging off the end of the moving staircase as it moved towards its next position as it came closer to crushing Emily. Harry did something that was completely stupid; he jumped over the banister while ignoring the screams of the witnesses watch the scene. He lands perfectly on the moving section of stairs and only lost his balance as he landed in which he griped on the banister to hold his balance. Harry's Seeker reflexes came in and he grabbed hold of Emily as the section of stairs made its way towards the next position. After Harry had pulled her up, he embraced her as the thud came from the section of stairs they were on as the staircase stopped. Harry released her and she sank at the bottom of the flight with his face as pale as a ghost. The first years that were with her came to see if she was alright. Hermione came down another flight of stairs, she too had a pale face to match Emily's, and she came to comfort Emily.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked and all Emily could do was nod. Harry turned to face Malfoy and Harry's anger was shaking. "Give me one good reason that I shouldn't give you detention for the rest of the semester or from docking points from Slytherin."

"You only got the badge because you are famous. Saint Potter; the champion of Mudbloods everywhere," Malfoy sneered clearly having forgotten that Harry was Head Boy.

"Mr. Malfoy," a voice spoke behind the group of Slytherins. It was Professor McGonagall and she had a terrified and at the same time a stern look. "That was a clear disregard for someone's life no matter what their blood status is. You will receive detention and fifty points from Slytherin. As for you Mr. Potter," she turned to Harry, "you did something that would boarder line insane; however, due to your bravery. I award Gryffindor twenty-five points and I expect to see you in my office later, Mr. Malfoy. Also Mr. Potter earned the badge and it's not because of fame or the number of O.W.L s you received," she walked past them as she made her ways down the stairs.

Malfoy gave Harry a look of sheer revolt before he turned heel and left in the opposite direction with the rest of his gang of Slytherins following him. Harry turned to face Emily, who was still shaking, as she tried to stand up but couldn't. A few first year Ravenclaws returned Emily's belongings that fell out of her backpack. They were stained from the ink bottles that had shattered when they hit the ground.

"We need to get you to the hospital wing for a Calming Draught, Emily," Hermione said in a soothing voice.

"No need," a voice spoke and it came from the portrait of a shepherd tending his flock. "Madam Pomfrey is on her way."

Madam Pomfrey is the school's nurse. She is nice and strict when it come to caring for the students. Madam Pomfrey came up the stairs a short time later with a goblet and helped Emily while she drank it.

"This will calm your shaking and so that you will be able to sleep," she said in a soothing voice.

Emily was able to make her way down the stairs with little trouble; however, the look at what she had just gone through was still in her eyes. Madam Pomfrey had to leave since she said that she had some other patients to take care of. They all made their way down the staircase into the Entrance Hall and into the Great Hall. Upon entering, Harry could tell that everyone was looking at him. Had his act of heroics spread through the school already? Emily had joined her friends at the Gryffindor table while the Ravenclaws who returned Emily's belongings went to their table. There was complete silence as Harry made his way down the Gryffindor table. The talking resumed only after Harry sat down.

"That was completely stupid Harry. It's almost as stupid as the time you grabbed onto that troll's club when you and Ron saved me," Hermione said in an exasperated voice.

"It was that or seeing her get crushed," Harry replied in a voice only she could hear and with that Hermione kept silent.

After Harry had finished eating, he, Ron, and Hermione, exited the Great Hall and awaited for their patrol duties for the night. The Great Hall slowly started to empty as the students started to return to their common room leaving the prefects behind. Professor McGonagall came out of the Great Hall after all of the prefects had assembled and she started to hand out pieces of parchments to the prefects and to Harry and Hermione.

"Your patrols and if there is any trouble. Report to a professor or to the Head Boy or Girl. Mr. Malfoy in my office please," she said after she handed out the parchment she had.

"What do you have?" Harry asked Hermione as the prefects went to their patrol routes and as they climbed of the staircase away from the Entrance Hall.

"I have the Astronomy Tower and the seventh floor," she replied.

"I have the North Tower and the Grand Staircases," Harry replied grimly at the sight of the 'North Tower.'

"I guess I'll see you in the common room or if not in the morning," Hermione said and she left for the Astronomy Tower.

Harry proceeded towards the North Tower and a place that he would have dreaded to go towards. The North Tower once held Divination, a branch of magic that foretells the future, and Harry has done terrible in the class. The class was once taught by Professor Trelawney; an odd professor who was almost sacked by a member of the Ministry of Magic, Dolores Umbridge, who only had two predictions come true. The only two predictions that she made that had come true was the time that Lord Voldemort would return and a prophecy that had foretold a great battle between Lord Voldemort and another, who turned out to be Harry. Harry proceeded through the corridors that lead to the North Tower and he seemed to find that the patrols were boring and he would rather be in the common room. However, remembering when Hermione scolded Ron for not standing up to his twin brothers, Fred and George, Harry decided to continue his duties since he had earned his position. He had reached the North Tower and climbed up the latter that lead to a trap door and the Divination classroom. He opened the trap door and peered into the room to find that it was deserted. Harry slowly left the North Tower with only his footsteps echoing through the corridors. Harry climbed down the flights of stairs so that he can work his way from the ground floor and make his way back to the common room.

Harry continued his patrol with only his footsteps echoing, the sound of the staircases moving, the occasional rattle of a suit of armor, and a cackle. Harry knew that the cackle was only the school's poltergeist, Peeves. Peeves loved to make anyone's life at Hogwarts miserable, especially the school's caretaker, Argus Filch. Argus Filch hated Peeves and he has raised a war with the students at Hogwarts for causing trouble. Filch has a dust-colored cat with lamp-like eyes, Mrs. Norris. Mrs. Norris has an uncanny ability to bring her master wheezing to her and Harry had guessed on numerous occasions that Mrs. Norris could see through Invisibility Cloaks. Harry slowly made his way up the flights of stairs as he continued through the Grand Staircase. Harry heard the chatter of voices behind him and he guessed that it was students on their ways towards their Astronomy lesson. Harry made his way towards the portrait of the Fat Lady after he had finished his patrols and he met Hermione just as she said the password, _sneezewort,_ to the Fat Lady.

"Anything unusual?" she asked after they had entered the common room.

"Nothing," Harry replied with a yawn.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning, Harry," she said after a yawn.

Harry watched her disappear up the staircase to her dormitory before he left to go back to his dormitory for a well earned rest.


	11. A Friendship Shattered

**Author's Note:**_ There will be no spoilers in this fanfic from Half-Blood Prince since it doesn't fit my story line. So don't expect me to spoil the book for anyone who hasn't read it yet, and please don't say that my fanfic is wrong due to the release of the Half-Blood Prince. This is my fanfic and I shall have my way with it!_

* * *

Chapter Eleven

_A Friendship Shattered_

It took a few days for the shock to wear off of Emily from what the students called the "Grand Staircase Incident." The rumor of the incident spread very rapidly and the story seemed to have changed repeatedly. One story had Harry jumping over the banister from several stories up and others had Harry using a Hovering Charm on himself in order to save Emily. Never less, the story always ended the same with Harry saving Emily from certain death. Despite these rumors, Harry didn't mind at all since he had been used to rumors circulating around him.

However, for those who love to spread rumors; there are those who despise them. The Slytherins just see Harry as trying to earn himself more fame to what he already has. Harry was pleased to see that Malfoy had lost his position as prefect and, as the rumor goes, he had been suspended and possibly removed from his position. Harry had seen Malfoy bully other students, but soon stops when he had seen Harry around or another prefect coming towards him.

Professor McGonagall had asked Harry to stay behind after his Transfiguration class on a cold, raining Thursday afternoon to tell him that he had made team captain for Gryffindor.

"Professor," Harry began but was lost at what she had said.

"I hope that you will bring us the Quidditch Cup again this year, Mr. Potter, and I also hope that your new team of players can do as well as they did the previous year."

Harry hurried over to the library to meet with Hermione and Ron, who were doing their homework and studying. Harry was surprised to see Emily among them as she was also doing her homework. Harry joined them and pulled out to start his Transfiguration essay across from Hermione.

"What did Professor McGonagall need?" Hermione asked in a whisper to as not to attract the school librarian, Madam Pince.

"She told me that I made Gryffindor Team Captain," Harry replied as he dipped his quill into his ink bottle.

"That's great Harry," Hermione replied while Ron was too busy with his own homework which he had neglected since the first day back.

Emily left the library after she had finished her essay. Ron left a few minutes later muttering that he needed a break while he ignored Hermione's scowl. Although Harry might agree with Ron; however, a voice inside of Harry's head told him to continue to work. It was not Hermione's voice as he would hear when he was on the verge of doing something reckless or wrong; it was a vaguely familiar voice that Harry could not recall when he had heard it before.

Harry and Hermione returned to the common room after they had both finished their essays and approved by Hermione to find it packed with students since Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures were cancelled due to the weather. Harry spotted Ron talking to Dean and Seamus near the roaring fireplace. Harry just finished the notice for Quidditch tryouts and there was a rush of students signing up after they had saw it.

"Hey," Harry shouted above the clatter of students signing up, "no first years trying out!"

There was an outbreak of outrage as the first years heard this but Harry didn't argue back as he climbed up the boys' dormitory staircase to return his books. Harry returned to see Hermione sitting near Ron as Ron was trying to avoid Harry and Hermione's gaze.

"So," Ron grudgingly began after Harry sat down and Harry didn't like the way Ron sounded. "So you made team captain."

"Yes, is there a problem?" Harry asked as Ron stood up and he caught a look at Hermione that looked like something bad was about to happen.

"Oh, it's nothing except… except that… YOU GET EVERYTHING YOU WANT!"

At Ron's explosion of anger, everyone present in the common room froze where they stood or sat. Hermione abandoned her chair and took a few steps back away from Ron after he had said this and a few students came down from their dormitories to see what had happened.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked adding a short laugh thinking Ron was joking.

"IT'S ALWAYS _YOU_ WHO GETS THE FAME, _YOU_ WHO GETS THE FORTUNE, _YOU_ WHO IS MADE HEAD BOY, AND ALSO TEAM CAPTAIN!"

No one dared to speak; not even Hermione as Ron continued to breath hard and let loose his anger upon Harry.

"WHAT DO _I_ HAVE? SECONDHAND ROBES, SECONDHAND BOOKS, AND _EVEN_ A SECONDHAND PET!"

Ron continued to breath hard as his face turned a deep shade of red with each of his outbursts and Harry had never seen Ron like this before.

"_YOU_ CAN HAVE _ANY_ GIRL YOU WANT SINCE YOU'RE _THE BLOODY_ 'BOY WHO LIVED!' WHAT DO _I_ HAVE TO SHOW FOR MYSELF?" he pulls off his prefect badge ripping a few threads on his robes. "THIS _RUBBY_ BADGE!" he throws it into the fireplace scattering ashes outside the fireplace. "CONSIDER OUR FRIENDSHIP OVER AND _YOU_ BETTER FIND A NEW KEEPER FOR THE TEAM; I QUIT!" With that; he stormed out of the common room before Harry could argue with Ron.

"You can't blame yourself, Harry," Hermione said the next morning during breakfast. "Ron is just being his immature self and I don't blame you for what has happened in your life."

Harry took Hermione's words to heart and he tried to make up with Ron; however, that proved impossible. Every time he tried to approach Ron; he turned in the opposite direction to leave. Harry had to restrain himself for not abusing his position as Head Boy so as to not to sink to Malfoy's level when he abused his position as prefect.

Harry had not spoken to Ron as the tryout date for Gryffindor came closer since their argument. According to Hermione, he won't _even_ talk to her; let _alone_ have her check his homework. Harry tried to keep his mind on his schoolwork but that seemed impossible at times since he and Ron had not had an argument since Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire three years prior.

Harry and Hermione walked along the grounds on the day of the tryouts towards the Quidditch Pitch and they parted so that Hermione could watch from the stands. Harry changed into his Quidditch gear with the rest of the team; Chasers: Ginny and Erika Simpson and Beaters: Colin and Dennis Creevy.

The team dressed silently before they set foot onto the Pitch. Harry could tell that the majority of Gryffindor was out on the Pitch. Harry had to send a few first years off the Pitch saying that it was against the rules to have first years on the Pitch. They pouted that he, Harry, was on the team since his first year, but Harry still sent them off the Pitch; however, they were welcome to watch the tryouts from the stands.

Harry called the Chasers forward since he needed to fill in one position on the team. The Chasers started to throw the Quaffle, a red soccer-balled sized orb, amongst themselves. Harry blew his whistle and ordered them to split up into groups of threes so they could act like a team. Some of the participants didn't do too well. They overshot the Quaffle, juggled the Quaffle as they tried to catch it, or held onto the Quaffle too long. Harry found his third Chaser; a girl by the name of Jackie Smith.

The Beaters had their turn and the Creevy brothers were able to beat back the Bludgers, a pair of iron orbs no bigger than the Quaffle, and keep their position. Last was the Keeper, since no one wanted to try out for Seeker, and it was a disaster. Most of the tryouts were scared as the Chasers came towards them and they made no effort to protect one of the three ringed goals. Others were not fast enough to make the saves. Harry had to pick the best one out of the participants and hope that he, Zachary Sanders, would improve his skills but he was no replacement for Ron.

Harry blew his whistle and everyone returned to the ground.

"Okay, I want to first thank everyone for trying out and for those who don't make the team. Please try again next year," Harry spoke to the anxious players. "Chasers: Ginny Weasley, Erika Simpson, and Jackie Smith, Beaters: Colin and Denis Creevy, and Keeper: Zachary Sanders. Our next practice will be tomorrow at noon."

Harry met Hermione outside the Pitch after he had changed out of his Quidditch robes.

"Did Ron show up?" Harry asked her.

"I didn't see him at all, and why don't you trying talking to him," Hermione replied.

"I tried, but he doesn't want to talk to me at all. Harry, let's visit Hagrid since it's been ages since we last talked to him."

"Sure," Harry's face lit up at the idea and Harry knew that she wanted to get his mind off his argument with Ron.

They both crossed the grounds past the greenhouses where they had their Herbology classes and towards a small hut where Hagrid stays. Harry knocked on the door and they were greeted by the sound of a booming bark while a voice cried the barking.

"Down Fang, down!"

The door opened and they saw a man that is twice the size of a normal man with long, tangled black hair.

"I thought you were bound to visit me," he said while he restrained the boarhound's collar while it continued to make booming barks. "I hear a rumor that you and Ron had a little spat, Harry," Hagrid said as he closed the door while holding onto Fang's collar.

"I think that he is jealous of me since the first day we met, but he hasn't really shown it until he exploded with anger," Harry replied while Hagrid fixed some tea while Fang was laying in his bed.

"Don't blame yourself Harry since things like this happen between friends all the time and on certain issues to; from what I hear," Hagrid said as he poured Harry some tea.

Hagrid was on the verge of tears as he asked Harry and Hermione about their future since this may be the last time they would see each. His face lit up when they told him that they will be returning to teach, but Hagrid warned them that may not be possible when they first get out to get a teaching job first thing at Hogwarts. They left Hagrid's as the sun set for dinner.


	12. A Date at Hogsmeade

Chapter Twelve

_A Date at Hogsmeade_

The month of October was drawing to a close and Harry was showing as much strain as Ron and Hermione had when they were made prefects. Harry was not able to go to any of the D.A., Defense Arts, meetings since he was too busy with his duties as Gryffindor team captain and his Head Boy duties. Hermione was not able to go to any of the meeting either since she, like Harry, had duties as Head Girl. Ron had not talked to Harry nor Hermione since his spat with Harry in the common room. Harry had also been plagued by more dreams of a brown haired, chocolate eyed girl. In some of the dreams, they were walking the grounds of Hogwarts hand in hand while others had him kissing her outside the Pitch after a long day of practicing. Harry tried to push the thoughts that the girl looks like Hermione; however, he somehow felt a kindred spiritual connection to her and couldn't shake the feeling that he liked her _more_ than just a friend.

Harry and Hermione were in the library doing their homework and somehow Harry had grown to like doing his homework since he had started doing it on his own the previous year when he had a prophecy over his head. Ron had come into the library as he threw his backpack onto the desk they were working on.

"Hermione I need your help with my homework," Ron said in a low desperate voice not even looking at Harry.

Hermione just ignored Ron as she continued to do her Transfiguration essay.

"I'm sorry Hermione for the way I acted that day."

"You _should_ be apologizing to Harry and not me Ron," Hermione answered briskly also in a low voice.

"Harry I'm sorry for yelling at you," Ron said to Harry as he dipped his quill into his ink bottle.

"It's okay Ron, but just don't have another fit of jealousy again like that and if you are asking to be put back on the team," Harry replied as Ron had a surprised look on his face. "I can't reinstate you back on the team since our new Keeper won't like it since he may think of it as favoritism since you are my best friend. I wish I could, but I can't until we have another try out for a new Keeper if Zachary Sanders can't play for a game."

"It's alright mate, I think I deserve not to be on the team since my spat with you," Ron replied grimly as he sat down.

Harry was glad that he and Ron had repaired their friendship and the three worked on their homework. They returned to the common room after pouring over their text books and essays for several hours. Harry passed the notice board to see that the next Hogsmeade visit was on Halloween and he had a sudden urge to ask Hermione something that he had never done or never thought he would do before. He saw Ron go up the stairs to their dormitory while he saw Hermione sit in one of the chairs in front of the empty fireplace as Crookshanks jumped into her lap.

"Hermione," Harry asked her as she stroked Crookshanks, "there is a Hogsmeade visit this weekend and I was wondering--" Harry couldn't continue his sentence.

"Harry I know there is one this weekend and we always go together," she replied.

"I mean not as friends, but I was going to ask you--" again his voice trailed off fearing how to continue his sentence.

Harry felt Hermione put a hand on the side of his face she was beaming at him.

"You're asking me on a date are you, Harry Potter?" she asked in a serenely and with a smile.

"Yes I am Hermione," he replied as he slowly removed Hermione's hand from the side of his face as he blushed heavily.

"Sure, Harry, I would love to go on a date with you."

They both sat down in front of the fireplace releasing their hands from each other and not a moment to soon when Ron came down from the boy's dormitory. He had approached them and stopped in front of Hermione.

"Hermione, there is a Hogsmeade visit tomorrow and I was wondering if you would like to go out with me. You wouldn't mind Harry?" Ron asked Hermione before addressing Harry.

"I'm sorry Ron, but I was already asked by someone," she replied in a sincere voice but Ron's face turned to a shocked face.

"Who asked you?" he asked in barely a whisper. "Harry?"

"I'm sorry Ron," she repeated, "but Harry already asked me for a date," she spoke as she stood up to face Ron.

Ron's fist became clutched after Hermione made her replied and his fist began to shake. He approached to where Harry sat and pointed a finger at him as he was about to say something. Ron then turned his attention back to Hermione.

"How can you date Harry since he--"

"Ron," Hermione interrupted Ron with her usual temper, "I don't see Harry as the 'Boy Who Lived,' but as a friend who I can trust."

Ron then left through the portrait hole and Harry swore that he had seen Ron try to hide his tears when he turned to leave.

"Hermione," Harry spoke as Hermione returned to her seat, "I think Ron didn't take it too well when you turned him down."

"It's not my fault that he can't get around his jealousy over you and be able to take it if I turn him down for a date," Hermione replied briskly.

"I think Ron had a crush on you since the Yule Ball our fourth year."

"Ron?" Hermione snorted. "I see him as more of an annoying little brother that I never had by the way we bicker almost on a constant matter. You Harry," she puts a hand on the side of his face, "see me as a friend and our friendship has always been based on trust and understanding. Sure we had our arguments, but" she brushes his hair off of his scar, "you seem to want to apologize afterwards. Even if it's a few days afterwards. Don't worry about Ron; I'm sure that he will get over it if he is given some time."

Harry met Hermione in the Entrance Hall after breakfast and they past Argus Filch, who was checking off names of students who were going to Hogsmeade, and into the cool late October weather. They walked the path that led them to Hogsmeade with their robes hanging over one of their shoulders as they walked side-by-side each other.

"Where do you want to go first, Hermione?" Harry asked as the village of Hogsmeade loomed into view.

"I don't know; how about Madam Puddifoot's?" she replied and Harry's stomach went into knots at the mention of Madam Puddifoot's.

Harry had been there two years ago with his long time crush Cho Chang on Valentine's Day; however, the date didn't go _too_ well since that was his first date. Cho started to make insults about Hermione and her cursing abilities later in the year and Harry had no choice but to defend her. Cho broke off with Harry and they haven't spoken since.

"Don't worry Harry," Hermione said upon noticing the look on his face and he turned to face her. "I'm not like Cho and now I understand that she didn't like what I did to her friend, Marietta, but it was Marietta's fault for breaking a promise and selling us out to that old bat, Umbridge."

Harry had _never_ heard Hermione speak ill of a professor before.

"Since when do you call Umbridge 'an old bat,'"

"Since she made you, along with others but _mainly_ you, do lines with that quill of hers that leaves the message etched on the back of the writer's hand. Although I never said it aloud," Harry could tell that she blushed a little when she said this.

They entered Madam Puddifoot's with Harry holding the door for Hermione. The place looked different since Harry had visited the last time. The place looked like a pumpkin patch and had been dimly lit. There were pumpkins carved to look like chairs and tables. In the center of the tables were jack-o-lanterns with candles inside of them. There were bats hanging off the rafters of the ceiling, cobwebs hanging throughout the ceiling, and a few black cats wondering around the pumpkins.

"What can I get for you dears?" a woman's voice asked them.

"Coffee for me," Harry replied.

"Same here," Hermione also replied.

"Can I offer you some pumpkin pie with your coffee?" the woman asked.

"Sure," Harry and Hermione replied in unison.

The coffee and pumpkin pie arrived a few minutes later as the black cats rubbed against the patrons' legs as if they wanted to be stroked.

"Harry, can I ask you something?" Hermione asked as she added sugar to her coffee.

"Sure," Harry replied as he took a slice of pumpkin pie.

"I've been meaning to tell you something last year, but I didn't want to since you might have pushed me away since Voldemort would know that we were friends," she kept her voice calm and low since most of the wizarding still feared Voldemort's name; even though he has been vanquished since the previous year by Harry. "Ever since meeting you; I've been thinking about you, but I just thought of it as a silly crush. Then our second year when I was petrified," Harry heart sank at the memory of Hermione laying there petrified in the hospital wing, "I somehow felt that you were visiting me. I don't know how but I knew in my heart that you were visiting me and talking to me. Third year, I cared more about you since an escaped convict was after you and with Ron's constant bickering about his rat and Crookshanks. I knew that Ron wouldn't apologize to me when Crookshanks went after Scabbers. Then the Firebolt came and I went out of my way to make you upset in order to protect you; even if it meant ending our friendship. You, unlike Ron, came to apologize after you got it back even though I knew you were mad at me. When your name came out of the Goblet of Fire our fourth year, I knew that you would _never_ do anything against Dumbledore's word. I wasn't aware of it, but I felt that we came closer together when I was helping you with the Summoning Charm and the various jinxes, hexes, and curses that I ran across to help you. I tried to get you to apologize to Snape in our fifth year and to continue your Occlumency, but I don't get why Snape is so mad at you and I know he is mad at your father for something and I don't know why. Let me finish Harry," Harry opened his mouth to interrupt but Hermione stopped him. "Then during our sixth year when we went to Hogsmeade when the dementors attacked. I was scared that I wasn't able to conjure my patronus; however, when I'm with you," she takes a hold of Harry's hand. "You give me strength and it was _you_ I thought of as my happy thought," Harry could notice that Hermione was starting to shed tears, "I wanted to be with you and at that moment; I knew that I--" Hermione's trailed off and she mouthed something Harry couldn't hear.

"What was that, Hermione?" Harry asked in a concerned voice.

"That I… I… oh bloody hell! _I love you Harry_!" she held her hands over her mouth after she said this.

"What?" Harry asked surprised and completely shocked at what Hermione had said.

"I said that I loved you, Harry Potter," after she had removed her hands from her mouth. "I love you more then just a friend. I wasn't aware of it until know, but during our fourth year. When I've been talking to Viktor; I wasn't aware that I was mainly talking about you. It was not until before the third task that I realized what I've been talking to Viktor about. I've been trying to tell you this, but I was afraid that you don't feel the same about me."

"Hermione," Harry spoke and they made eye contact with each other, "I had some feelings for you, but they were just subtle feelings when you helped me out on some of our adventures throughout the years. I started to have feelings for you when you were hit with that cure in the Department of Mysteries then I know realize that I had feelings for you when I thought about you when the dementors attacked Hogsmeade. I've been a little thickheaded when it came to show feelings to others and that is something I can't help since I grew up with the Dursleys. You have made me realize that I've always had someone who cared more about me and _not_ being the 'Boy Who Lived.' I believe that everyone in the wizarding world sees me _only_ as the 'Boy Who Lived;' however, you see me just as a friend who just happens to have a little fame to his name," Harry said the last bit with a smile and he could tell that Hermione seemed to be blushing more than usual.

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione replied while her voice broke a little.

The rest of the day seemed like a dream for Harry. He and Hermione walked in close proximity with each other as they held hands and Harry didn't seem to realize that they were turning a few heads as they walked by. They pasted Zonko's and they seemed to have been bought out be Ron's twin older brothers, Fred and George. The whole place seemed to have been redesigned and refitted with products the twins had made. The shop was run by one of the twins and Harry wondered how many more shops they will set up next. Harry also wondered why they didn't change the name of Zonko's to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

Harry and Hermione returned to the grounds of Hogwarts and had stood under the tree they used when they were on the grounds on beautiful days. They both stood there as they looked across the lake at the setting sun.

"I had a wonderful time, Harry," Hermione said as they stood under the tree as if had been hours since they got there.

"Thank you, Hermione," Harry replied.

They both looked into each others eyes. They both could see each others' reflections against the others' eyes. They both etched closer to each other as they prepared to kiss each other. However, before they could lock lips; a flash was seen and they turned to see someone holding a camera. Harry knew who it was; Colin Creevy, and he had always had his camera with him. Harry could tell that it was a new camera and Colin was holding what appeared to be the picture that he had just taken.

"Bad timing?" Colin said with a nervous chuckle as he slowly walked backwards.

Harry and Hermione both ran after Colin as he tried to run away from the scene. They were both yelling at him to stop, but he didn't seem to hear them. They all ran into the Entrance Hall as they ignored Filch's warning about running inside the halls of Hogwarts. They ran up the flights of stairs as Colin tried to loose Harry and Hermione, but he couldn't shake them off. Colin made it to the Fat Lady's portrait and Harry knew that this might be his last chance to catch Colin. Harry made a dive after Colin as he made his way across the common room and Harry catches and trips Colin by his shoelaces. Colin's camera is thrown a few feet from where Colin was tripped and the picture that he was trying to hide fluttered as it fell to the ground, but it was caught by Ron, who just happen to be in the right place but at the wrong time.

"What's wrong, mate, and what's Colin trying to hide?" Ron asked as he turned the picture over and he stood transfixed on the picture.

"Ron, don't get mad at Hermione or me for--" Harry began as he stood up but Ron cut him off.

"HOW CAN YOU, HARRY, GET A KISS ON THE FIRST DATE WHEN I CAN'T GET A DATE! NEVER MIND! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING FROM YOU, HARRY, OR YOU HERMIONE!"

Ron stormed out of the common room leaving Harry and Hermione standing where they stood as the lot of the common room watched as Ron left before they all turned towards Harry and Hermione. Harry would have given anything to have them forget what Ron had said; even his Firebolt. Hermione pulled him out of the common room in order to also escape the scene. Harry knew that rumors would start to spread the next day as that the whole school would now know that they were a couple.


	13. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Chapter Thirteen

_Gryffindor vs. Slytherin_

With the start of colder weather in the month of November came the start of Quidditch season and the first match of the season that is said to be the game of the year: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Harry had increased the number of practices as the match came closer and there had been several instances of sabotage on both sides. The Slytherins tried to do harm to the Gryffindor team; however, this only caused some of the Gryffindors and others of the other houses to seek revenge against the Slytherins. All houses lost points and/or gotten detention for their actions. It took all of Harry and Hermione's strength to keep order between the houses so that these incidents could stop; however, this didn't stop others for getting revenge against the Slytherins since the Slytherins won't listen to Harry nor Hermione. There also have been some harm to the Slytherin team by some mysterious products that have been rumored to be from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, but those rumors have not been confirmed and the perpetrators have not been caught yet. Harry also made sure that they had private practices so that the Slytherins wouldn't spy on them.

Malfoy had been caught several times taunting the Gryffindor team, but only had to get hit with several pranks by some mysterious pranksters that could have rivaled that of Fred and George Weasley; that is if they hadn't been using their products as the rumors go. Despite the rumors of the pranks beings pulled on the Slytherins; there have been rumors of Harry and Hermione dating. Ever since Colin took that picture; there have been rumors since the day Ron had spat at Harry and Hermione. Hermione told Harry one day that she had been asked several questions concerning the date when they were doing homework one day. The only times they were together is when they were doing homework, in class, or during their duties as Head Boy and Girl. Harry sometimes wished that the rumors would go away, but just as when the rumors were subsiding; an article in the _Daily Prophet_ brought the rumors back. The article had arrived the day before the first Quidditch match during breakfast.

"That foul woman! How dare she write those articles again!" Hermione sad exasperatedly.

Harry looked over her shoulder and the first sentence made his stomach go into knots. On the front page was the picture that Colin had taken when he and Ron fought again in the common room.

**The Most Eligible Bachelor Taken?**

Harry Potter, the 'Boy Who Lived' and most eligible bachelor as said in a recent issue of _Witch Weekly_, is said to be taken by the young Muggle-born witch named Hermione Granger writes Rita Skeeter. The information had been given to the writer of this article by an anonymous tipster who is concerned for the 'Boy Who Lived.' Harry Potter also defeated the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the previous year and had received the _Order of Merlin, First Class_ as did Miss Granger. The 'Boy Who Lived' had been entitled to gain the title of Head Boy. Shouldn't the badge of the Head Boy be given to someone who shows leadership skills and _not_ solely given to a celebrity? Miss Granger had also been given the title of Head Girl, but most of the student body has called her a 'know-it-all.' Our tipster is upset that someone who has such a high intelligence and cannot show enough leadership skills should be removed from her position so that someone else with leadership skills deserves the position. Has the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, lost his touch when he gave the badges to a celebrity and to a 'know-it-all' when there are other students who deserve the title and why are the badges given to the same students who are of the same House? The anonymous tipster is also concerned at how many hearts will the 'Boy Who Live' break after this and how many more hearts he will break after leaving Hogwarts. Harry Potter had been the Hogwarts' School champion during the Triwizard Tournament three years earlier and had won the tournament that very same year. The writer is also concerned that the 'Boy Who Lived' might have his heart broken by the Miss Granger. Miss Granger had once toyed with the feelings of him and the Bulgarian International Quidditch Seeker, Viktor Krum. Our tipster also has informed the writer that one of the friends of the 'Boy Who Lived,' Ron Weasley, had severed his friendship with him after a fight over our Muggle-born witch. Has the Muggle-born, Hermione Granger, have feelings for the 'Boy Who Lived' _solely_ for the fact that he is a celebrity or that she _secretly_ made him drink a Love Potion Let's just hope that there will be no more hearts broken by these two in the future which is _not_ likely to happen.

"How dare she write those articles again and I see that she hasn't learned her lesson!" Hermione said after a growl of exasperation.

"Hermione, you told her to keep silent for a year since you caught her and she might have gotten the information elsewhere," Harry pointed out and she gave him a furtive look until Harry could tell by the look on her face that she had caught on what he had said when they looked at each other.

"You don't think that Malfoy had a hand in this?"

"I don't know but I think so. Remember what happened to Colin when he came in all bloodied up?" Hermione nodded.

"Malfoy must have gotten the information and stole the picture from Colin just to make the two of us look bad. I just hope that we don't get anymore hate mail again."

The article couldn't come at the worst possible time. Harry tried to talk Ron again but Ron had kept his distance from Harry. The Slytherins could be heard quoting the article by Rita Skeeter and some of the Slytherins, which included Malfoy, tried to make it worse than it already was.

Harry had met Rita Skeeter during the Triwizard Tournament and she had written terrible articles about Harry and one that concerned Hermione. Rita Skeeter is a reporter for the _Daily Prophet_ and an unregistered Animagus, a wizard who can turn into an animal at will, and had been caught by Hermione at the end of their fourth year. Hermione, including Harry, had hoped that Rita Skeeter could keep her quill to herself for the next year, but that didn't seem to work since it had been over two years since they had heard from her. Rita Skeeter had not been aloud on the grounds at Hogwarts and Harry nor Hermione had seen anything out of the ordinary concerning this callous reporter who only cares for what the readers wanted to hear. Rita Skeeter had not _only_ written terrible articles about Harry, but also about Hagrid being half-giant. The only other time they had heard from her is when Hermione had forced Rita Skeeter to do an interview with Harry over what happened when Voldemort came back at the end of his fourth year. Rita Skeeter didn't seem to happy with it but it was the only article that she had done that didn't make him or anyone else feel bad.

Harry woke up the next morning after a quick breakfast to check the conditions of the Pitch with his Firebolt with him. There had been a light rain during the early morning and that added to the dew that was already on the ground. The distant roar of thunder could be heard and Harry knew that this match would be difficult with the coming rain. Harry exited the Pitch and met Hermione, who seemed to have been waiting for him.

"Is everything alright, Harry?" she ask sounding concerned.

"I'm fine, but a little nervous over my first match as captain," he replied.

"You'll do just fine, Harry, and I think you might need this," she pulled out a pair of safety goggles.

Harry recognized them as the ones that he had received from her for Christmas the previous year. They were charmed to repel all foreign substances that came into contact with them. Harry was glad that Hermione thought of bringing them to him since he will need them for the match in case of rain. They made it back to the castle just as the light drizzle slowly became a downpour.

After the team had finished breakfast, they left for the Pitch as they crossed the grounds in the heavy rain. They changed out of their wet robes and into their uniforms. Harry removed his glasses and put on his safety goggles that Hermione had given to him earlier. He now was surprised at how much Hermione would do to get him something that he could use during a game of Quidditch without worrying about his glasses shattering by a Bludger to the head.

Harry gave them a very short pep talk and reminded them of their tactics during the match. They left in single file with Harry leading them as they entered the Pitch and into the torrential downpour. Despite the downpour, Harry could make out the colors the spectators wore. Three-fourths of the crowd wore scarlet red as they shouted '**GO, GO, GRYFFINDOR!**' while the last fourth wore serpent green.

The team made their way towards the center of the pitch as they met the Slytherin team and Madam Hooch, a woman with the eyes of a hawk. Harry could tell that the Slytherin team all were big and thick with Malfoy the only one that was not thick. Harry was not surprised that their were no girls on the team.

"Captains shake hands," Madam Hooch ordered and Harry and Malfoy both approached each other.

They both gripped each others hands as if they were trying to crush the other's as they kept stern at the other's face. They both returned back to their respective teams and prepared for the coming match.

"On my whistle, one, two, three," she blew her whistle and she kicked open a trunk that released three ball as she used her wand to toss the red ball into the air.

"And we're off with Ginny Weasley of Gryffindor in possession," Harry could hear Seamus Finnigan commentating below as Harry looked for the minuscule Golden Snitch. Harry took one last look at Malfoy before he started his look for the Snitch.

"She passes it to Simpson: OUCH nice Bludger hit by Crabbe; intercepted by Majors and passes it to Daniels; who-- NO! Intercepted by Weasley who passes to Smith; back to Simpson; to Weasley; to Smith who shoots-- SHE SCORES!"

The crowd below erupted into cheers as Gryffindor scored. It was now starting to get more difficult to hear Seamus' voice since the rain now drowned out his voice and the wind started begin to moan and howl as it echoed throughout the Pitch. Harry could see clearly with his safety goggles on, but it proved difficult to see in front of him since it now turned darker as the storm began to take a turn for the worse.

Harry ran into Malfoy after Gryffindor score three more times. They look at each other with extreme hatred as they circled each other like vultures do when they find a rotting corpse. They only broke their gaze from each other when a Bludger came at them. Harry was barely able to dodge it and the Bludger hit Malfoy's broom as it knocked Malfoy a short distance from Harry as he tried to regain control of his broom.

Then Harry saw it, the Golden Snitch, as it zoomed towards the ground. Harry took the opportunity to go after the Snitch as Malfoy tried to regain control of his broom. The Snitch was now level to the ground as it zoomed towards the goal post. Harry felt his hands grasp the cold, wet Snitch as Madam Hooch's whistle blew. Harry felt something hard hit him on the side of the face and he didn't even feel that he hit one of the goal posts as he was knocked off-course as he succumbed to darkness.

Harry groggily woke up in the middle of the night to find out that he was in the hospital wing. He tried to sit up but his entire body felt like it was made of lead. He felt that someone was holding his hand, but he couldn't see since it was dark or the fact that his glasses were removed from his face. He tried to squeeze whoever's hand that was holding his but he couldn't as if his body couldn't function properly. He heard the person groan next to him and he somehow knew who it was.

"Hermione?" he said weakly.

"What? Harry? I'm so glad that you are okay!" she replied in a low and terrified voice as she came over to peer at him so that he could see her.

"What happened and why are you doing here?" he tried to sound angry at her but it didn't come out that way.

"Well," she began, "we did win and after you caught the Golden Snitch. You were hit by a Bludger just before you hit one of the goal posts. We don't know who hit that Bludger at you and I was scared that you could have died after taking two hits to the head."

"I bet that it was the Slytherins and why are you doing here? You know that Filch will give you detention for this."

"I _couldn't_ sleep with you in the hospital wing after what happened. So I snuck into your dorm and took your Invisibility Cloak and made my way down here."

The Invisibility Cloak, a silvery cloak that felt like it was woven with water, is something that Harry had inherited from his father, James, and it had always proved useful to Harry and friends when they had to do something that was against the rules. Harry had only used it when it was necessary and he hadn't used it last year. However, the Invisibility Cloak only makes the user invisible and it cannot make the user impervious to the sounds they make or by bumping into someone.

"You better get back to the common room before Madam Pomfrey or worse, Filch, sees you here."

"Harry, I don't want to leave you like this, but I know better than to be out of bounds during the night. I'll see you in the morning," she kissed him on the forehead before she pulled on the Cloak and she vanishes from sight. Harry could almost distinctly hear her footsteps as she left the room before he felt himself fall asleep.

Harry woke up sometime during midday to be greeted by Hermione. She was beaming at him as he returned her smile. Madam Pomfrey had came in when she saw that Harry was awake. She came out with his lunch as she gave him a look over before he could be released.

"You may leave after you eat and I _better_ not see you in here again," she said sternly to Harry as she left muttering about the dangers Quidditch brings.

After Harry had finished eating, Hermione helped him up to his feet. Harry still felt lightheaded as he got to his feet as Hermione held onto him to support him. After his head cleared, they left for the grounds and into the cool atmosphere for some fresh air.


	14. Potter Family Traditions

**Author's Note:**_ Sorry it took so long for an update but I needed to work around my schedule and my studying. Here is the next chapter of my fic. If you think I'm bashing Ron; I'm not since I think his jealously will take over at some point in his life and remember; I won't have anything from HBP in this fic._

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

_Potter Family Traditions_

The month of November ended and the start of an early winter snowfall came across the grounds of Hogwarts. The match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff ended with Ravenclaw slaughtering Hufflepuff even though the weather wasn't in either teams' favor. Ron did apologize to Harry over the way he acted in the common room two weeks after the match. However, an argument between him and Hermione widened the gap between them. It happened when Harry had returned from a detention with Professor Snape after he gave Harry detention for no reason.

"Come on Hermione! Just gone on one date with me during Christmas at the Burrow!" Ron shouted at Hermione since they were on opposite ends of the crowded and quiet common room.

"I can't Ron because I have plans with my parents to go Spain!"

"You gave up time to spend your Christmas with your parents during our fifth year for Harry!"

"That was when Harry had shut himself up in a room, and I cared more for him than spending my time with my parents. Besides," her tone had become much calmer than before, "I was the _only_ one who got him to come out."

"Answer the question, Hermione!" Ron ignoring Hermione's reply, "Why did you go on that date with Harry?"

Harry knew that Ron _should_ have kept his mouth shut and Hermione had her old temper back, "_Why_? He sees me more as a friend that I can rely on than as a know-it-all. At least he attempts at his homework a lot better than you! There is an old Muggle saying that you should heed: there are other fish in the sea. That means, Ron," Hermione added as Ron clearly had a dumbfounded look on his face, "there are other girls for you to ask out and you don't have to keep asking me repeatedly. I'm taken Ron and there is _nothing_ you can do about it and besides!" she turned heel and made her way to the girls' staircase. "The world doesn't revolve around _you_ nor _Harry_"

Hermione climbed the girls' staircase, but Ron chased after her. Just as Hermione disappeared up the stairs; Ron was thrown backwards as he touch the stairs to the girls' dormitory. Ron had tried that during their fifth year, but Ron wasn't angry at Hermione at the time and he was surprised that the girls' staircase was bewitched so that boys can't enter the girls' dormitory. No one in the common room even laughed as Ron hit the ground.

Ron had made up with both Harry and Hermione at the end of November; however, he was still angry at Hermione for standing up for Harry. It was still unknown if he would _ever_ get over his jealousy of Harry. The amount of homework was piled on for the seventh years by the teachers so that Christmas Break may not be so enjoyable.

"Hermione, we don't take our N.E.W.T.s until the end of next term!" said an annoyed Ron in the common room two weeks before the start of Christmas Break.

"Ron, we must pass our N.E.W.T.s if we want to leave Hogwarts, and you need top grades if you want to be in the Ministry," Hermione replied in her usual bossy tone. "Besides, Harry hasn't complained."

Hedwig came through the open window as she approached Harry with a letter for him. She nipped his finger as he removed the letter before she ruffled the feathers shaking bits of snow out of her feathers before she left through the open window. Harry opened the letter as he heard Ron and Hermione continued to bicker and quickly read it before he folded the letter and put it in his robes.

"Who was the letter from?" Hermione asked in her best calm tone since her bickering with Ron as she peered over her Ancient Runes essay.

"It's from Professor Dumbledore, and he wants me to spend Christmas at my grandparent's place since he wants to talk to me about some things. He also says that both of you can come along too," Harry replied as he continued to write his Potions essay.

"I would love to come along Harry since my plans with my parents were just cancelled due to an emergency with one of my mum's friends, and she doesn't want my Christmas to be ruined because of that," this made Harry blush a little.

"I can't mate since mum wants all of us together for Christmas since it's a family tradition to have all the Weasleys together for a newlyweds first Christmas with their new family. It's a Weasley _only_ tradition and I just found out about this a few days ago," Ron added on the end clearly not looking forward to the upcoming holidays.

"You can't blame yourself Ron for the traditions that your family has, and I nor Harry would interfere with your family's tradition," Hermione had a sympathetic tone in her voice.

The train ride back to London was a bit different for Harry than the ride to Hogwarts before the beginning of the term. The train seemed to be packed and Harry, Hermione, and Ron had their hands full, along with the other prefects, to keep order on the train. The rays of the sun had faded as the night took over as the train pulled into Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters. Harry and Hermione made sure that all students had exited off the train as they bid a quick farewell to Ron.

They exited through the barrier that led them to the Muggle world and made there ways out of the crowed thoroughfares of Kings Cross Station. They found Professor Dumbledore standing beside a beautiful black car and he was dressed in black with a small hat on his head. Harry could tell that he was dressed as a holy man from a different culture.

"Did you two have an excellent term I presume?" he asked them with a twinkle in his blue eyes as the driver of their car loaded their trunks into the back of the car.

"Yes sir," they replied in unison.

Harry and Hermione climbed into the back of the car while Professor Dumbledore climbed into the front. It took them about an hour to get out of London since the traffic was horrible with people entering and leaving Kings Cross. Although the Ministry's cars could go through tight spots that a Muggle car couldn't, but due to the numbers of Muggles present; they didn't want to risk it. They made it out of London and continued along the beautiful north London countryside. It didn't take them long before they came up to a large magnificent house that was several stories tall.

The driver pulled up to the house and stopped where they all got out of the car. The driver helped Harry and Hermione unload their trunks before he tipped his hat to them and left.

"Let's get inside before we catch a cold," Professor Dumbledore said as he levitated their trunks as he proceeded into the house.

Harry, carrying Hedwig, and Hermione, carrying Crookshanks, entered through the oak doors and entered the house. They were in a vast mezzanine with a large marble staircase that came down in a curved fashion. The lights came on from the chandelier as if by magic filling the entire room with light.

"You may free your pets, but leave your trunks here for know," Professor Dumbledore told them as he gestured them to follow him into the next room.

They entered the next room to find a roaring fire welcoming them in the fireplace and there were several chairs, including a sofa, near the fireplace. Harry and Hermione sat on the sofa while Professor Dumbledore stood with his back to the fire facing them.

"Now Harry, I've asked you to come since your father has some traditions in his family that he likes to have been done. This first tradition would have been done during your fifth year, but due to events out of our control; I've waited until know to continue this tradition," he pulled a sheet that was on a coffee table and revealed a crystal orb sitting on a pedestal.

"No Harry," Professor Dumbledore said catching Harry's disliking look, "this is not Divination and this tradition is to be done in the presence of your father for all of the males in the family. I know this may be a surprise to you, especially Miss Granger, but I feel that this tradition must be continued even though you haven't completed the tradition. This orb is to reveal your future love and certain traditions must be continued even though you may not agree with them," he added at Harry's shocked face.

"I don't think I can do this Sir since I love Hermione," Harry replied as he blushed harder than he ever has.

"I understand Harry, but just humor the memory of your father and do this tradition. You may continue this tradition if you like; however, this tradition has been highly correct in what it does."

Harry didn't know what to think. He knew from Hermione that Divination was a highly imprecise branch of magic and he couldn't help but shake the feeling that the orb may be wrong if it isn't Hermione. However, in memory of his father, he picked up the orb as Hermione held onto his arm and she looked scared at what the outcome may be.

"Harry, speak your full name and the relation to your parents as well as their names."

Harry took a few deep breaths and did as he was told, "Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter."

As Harry spoke this, the orb began to get cloudy and it started to emit spoke that hovered above it. The clouds started to take shape. First appeared to be to what looked like the hair of something. It slowly began to look like a bushy bush. Next came the face of what was to be his future love. A smile could be seem and Harry somehow recognized it but he wasn't sure. Then the eyes took shape and Harry was sure that he knew who they belonged to but he couldn't put his finger on it. Lastly came the rest of the face. Now Harry could see who it was; it looked like a young woman a few years younger than Harry. Harry heard Hermione gasp and gripped his arm tighter and Harry realized that it was Hermione. Underneath the face were the letters: _HJG_; before the imaged vanished back into the orb.

"As you see Harry," Professor Dumbledore said as he removed the orb from Harry's hands, "this tradition, as I said before, is highly accurate. Your father didn't think so, but I knew that he cared for your mother more than he let on during his time at Hogwarts. If you still have doubts. There is one tradition that is held at this time and it is to be of true love's first kiss."

He pulled out a framed photo out of his suit and handed Harry the photo. One look at the photo made his eyes widen and Hermione grabbed onto the other side of the photo. It was the moment that Harry had kissed Hermione underneath the mistletoe during Christmas Break last year. Harry wondered who would have taken this photo.

"It is one of the traditions in your family and it is unknown how the photo is taken. I don't know myself but the idea of this tradition of who started it has been lost for centuries. Now I must leave you, but don't worry about the house. Your family has a small population of house elves and Miss Granger," he added at the look of Hermione's face, "they are treated with the utmost care and are highly respected, but I can't discuss the issues with them since it is to be kept within the family. They have been at Hogwarts since your parents went into hiding, Harry, and they have just recently returned to return the house to the way it looks. Also Harry, there is something on the grounds that I think you may want to have a look at in the morning. Farewell," he said as he exited the room.

Harry and Hermione sat there on the sofa lost in thought at what Professor Dumbledore had just said. Harry couldn't believe that he and Hermione were meant to be true lovers together and he wondered what Professor Dumbledore meant about looking on the grounds.

"Harry, do you think that what Professor Dumbledore said was true about us being meant to be together?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, Hermione, but it can't be true. Can it?" he looked into her eyes and they had the look of being concerned.

However, there gaze was broken off by a high pitched voice that came from beside the sofa.

"Excuse me Sir and Miss," they turned to see a creature with bat-like ears with large blue owl-like eyes. It wore a knitted hat with holes for its ears to go through and it wore a knitted dress with a red and green checkered pattern, "but dinner is ready in the next room."

"Thanks," Harry told the house elf and it left after a bow and into the next room.

Harry and Hermione stood up off the sofa and walked into the next room where the house elf went. They were greeted with the wonderful smell of a lushes meal waiting for them. Several house elves were setting up the table while others were bringing food in from the next room. The table was made of beautiful oak and was as wide as the tables at Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione sat down at the table next to each other as the last of the house elves set the lasts bowl down before they walked towards the end of the table where the disappeared as the jumped off the table.

"I wonder how Ron would react if he found out that your family had house elves cleaning up the place," Hermione said as they piled food on their plates.

"My guess is that his jealously would kick in again if he found out," Harry replied.

"Good afternoon Master Harry and friend," a voice spoke and they turned to see a house elf approaching them wearing a white hat and a red sweater.

"Hello, and what is your name?" Hermione asked the house elf.

"Alex, Miss. Alex is head of the house elves for the Potter family," the house elf said with a bow.

"Head?" Harry asked after swallowing some porridge.

"Alex is in charge of all the house elves for the Potter family. Alex gives the house elves here their chores for each day. Since the place is big; Alex helps the house elves here so keep place clean. Alex is the wisest and oldest of the house elves and is given the job as head of the house elves."

"How many house elves are here?" Hermione asked Alex the house elf.

"Sorry Miss, Alex can't tell," Alex said shaking her head causing her bat-like ears to shake as she shook.

"Not unless I give you permission," Harry told Alex.

"Very well Master Harry. There are twenty house elves here and are treated very well by the Potter family."

"How much do you get paid?" Hermione asked and Harry knew that she wouldn't give up on house elf rights.

"The wages differ Miss. Wages differ from years in the family and the house elves each get one day off a week plus more during certain holidays."

A crash was heard in the next room and several house elves came out of the room being chased by Crookshanks. The house elves scattered around the room as they cried 'Monster, monster' and Crookshanks pounced on one of the house elves pinning on the ground. The next thing that happened caught Crookshanks by surprise. The house elf that he had pinned had done something that made Crookshanks jumped back as he shook his head. It turned out that the pinned house elf had used magic and sprayed Crookshanks with water and that caused him to back off.

"Crookshanks you _naughty_ boy," Hermione said as she picked up Crookshanks as she tried to hold back her laughter. "Did that _mean_ _old_ house elf hurt you?" Crookshanks' reply was a meow as he settled down in her arms. "I think a saucer of milk would calm Crookshanks down."

"Very well Miss," a house elf answered and it exited the room.

The house elf came back hovering a saucer of milk and it placed it near the end of the table on the ground. Hermione put Crookshanks on the ground and he approached the saucer as the house elves scattered away from him. Harry and Hermione finished eating and Alex showed them to their rooms for the night.

"Your room is right here Master Harry," Alex said after they climbed up several flights of stairs. "You may decorate it any way you like. Just think of what you want in your room and flick your wand in the place you want it. All rooms allow you to decorate them how you like. Your room is right here Miss and your belongings have been brought up here," Alex said as she went a few doors down to show her where her room was.

Harry entered the room to find it well lit as he entered the room. It look dismal to Harry since it had nothing on the walls and the bed had no sheets on it. Harry did as Alex had told him and he thought of the beds in his dormitory. He flicked his wand at the bed as he thought of his old bed and it materialized into the bed at Hogwarts. It also had the drapes on the bed and the sheets were the same also. Harry also added color to the walls and he picked the colors of Gryffindor. The walls appeared with stripes of scarlet red and gold. He then added a study table, bookshelves, rugs that matched the ones in the Gryffindor common room, several chairs that were also from the common room, and an owl perch for Hedwig. Harry changed into his pajamas and settled into his bed for a good night sleep in his new home after he had left Hogwarts.


	15. The Potter Catacombs

**Author's Note:**_ I aplogize for not updating, but I had finals and when I got home; I had some personal issues to deal with. This chapter was troublesome to write since I don't do well when writing an emotional scene. Again I aplogize for not updating and I hope to have another chapter finsihed before the holidays are over!_

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

_The Potter Catacombs_

Harry woke up early the next morning and he went down to breakfast to find that Hermione was already there. Harry sat down beside her as Crookshanks went around his leg before he ran off into the next room.

"What did Professor Dumbledore want you to see?" Hermione asked as Harry took a piece of toast.

"I don't know, Hermione, but it must be something important if he wants me to see it," Harry replied taking a bite of his toast.

After breakfast, Harry and Hermione exited the house and went across the vast grounds. It seemed to mirror the grounds at Hogwarts. There seemed to be a frozen lake, a small greenhouse, and in the distance was a stone structure that seemed out of place. Harry walked towards the structure as if he was drawn to it as a light snowfall fell upon the pair. Hermione didn't seem to tell Harry what he was doing but she just followed him towards the stone structure.

They reached the stone structure and upon closer inspection; looked like a large stone door. Hermione pulled out her wand and yelled, "_Alohomora_," but nothing happened as the stone just stood there.

"Harry, why don't you try?" Hermione said as she put her wand away.

Harry pulled out his wand and yelled, "_Alohomora_," and the stone door started to move and it revealed a stone staircase that led deeper into the earth.

"Clever," Hermione said and Harry gave her a perplexing look, "that only a member of the Potter family can access this part of the grounds."

They both entered the new doorway with Harry in the lead with his wand out incase something would jump out at them while Hermione held onto his hand. The atmosphere changed and it was warmer than it should be for a tunnel that was made out of stone. As they touched the landing of the staircase; torches began to light along a long passageway before the torches began to branch out in several directions. Harry and Hermione followed the torches until the torches began to part in a hexagonal pattern.

"Now which way do we go?" Harry asked as they looked at the five other passageways to go.

"I don't know Harry, but what is that above that passageway," Hermione asked as she pointed above on of the passageways.

It looked like a battered sign that looked like its seen better days. Hermione left Harry's side and pulled out her wand as she pointed it at the battered sign, "_Scourgiry_."

The vast amounts of earth that plagued the sign began to fall off revealing what was hidden underneath the foreign debris. The writing: '_1300-1500'_ was written on the sign and Hermione let out a loud gasp catching Harry's attention.

"Harry, I think we're in your families catacombs!"

"Catacombs?" Harry repeated.

"Catacombs are--" Hermione began but Harry interrupted her.

"I know what catacombs are, Hermione, but why would Professor Dumbledore want me to go here," Harry was in deep thought then both he and Hermione exclaimed at the same time as they made eye contact with each other.

"_My parents_!"

"_Your parents_!"

They both started to clean the signs until they found the one they were looking for, but they were stopped by the sudden change in temperature. The once warm atmosphere was replaced by a sudden cold snap. Out of the shadows of each of the passageways came ghostly figures. They each were a different animal as they came out and they each made a threatening sounds as they growled and snared at Harry and Hermione. Harry held Hermione close as he had his wand protecting her as he tried to escape. However, they were stopped by a large bear as it reared on its hind legs and reached its full height towering over the two young adults.

The bear was about to attack with one of its claws until a snort was heard and all eyes turned to one of the passageways. A tigress and a stag was seen as they slowly approached the area. A series of animal sounds came from all sides as they approached. To Harry's surprise as much as Hermione's; the rest of the ghostly figures vanished into the corridors leaving only them and the two ghostly figures. The stag and tigress turned tail and started to walk away from them, but they looked back as if they were beckoning for the two to follow.

"I think they want us to follow," Harry said.

"Have you gone mental, Harry? It might be a branch of the Dark Arts and you'll never know if it is one of Lord Voldemort's followers trying to get to you," Hermione yelled at Harry.

"Hermione, if this is a branch of the Dark Arts, why would they be down in a catacomb where there is most likely protection charms around the place," Harry pointed out and he saw that Hermione had silently agreed with the notion.

They both followed the ghostly figures and they had to run in order to keep up. They heard the sounds of hooves being heard as they ran as the sound echoed throughout the tunnel. They went around a corner and the sounds of the hooves stopped and Harry pounded his fist on the wall out of irritation. Hermione meanwhile was removing some loose dirt on the nearby sign and she gave a sharp gasp of surprise.

Harry turned around to find Hermione backing off from the sign she was cleaning with the look of sere shock on her face. Harry looked at the sign at his eyes bulged open as wide as Galleons and on the sign it read:

_James and Lily Potter_

_Forever together even after death._

Harry stood transfixed on the sign as he became lost in thought. Hermione had to probe him in order to get his attention. They both entered the room cautiously with wands at the ready in case something was to jump out at them.

The room seemed to be decorated with prized possessions of the occupants of the room like the ancient Egyptians did when they buried their pharaohs. On two beds laid the peaceful bodies of two people. One of them was a young lass with auburn hair and she was dressed in what resembled the robes of Hogwarts. Her arms were crossed over her chest with her wand in her right hand and on the robes was a silver badge with the letters: _HG_. On the bed beside her was a young bespectacled gentleman with messy jet-black that draped out at all angles. His hands were also cross with his wand in his right hand. He was also wore robes that resembled Hogwarts' robes and also on the robes was a silver badge with the letters: _HB_.

For the first time in Harry's life, he was able to see his parents for himself, but not from someone else's memory as he had previously experienced. He slowly walked to his mother's side and tried to touch the side of her face, but an invisible barrier was preventing him from doing this. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Hermione fighting back her tears as they streamed down her face.

"There must be a spell that is preventing anyone touching them since they looked like they've been casts with a Preserving Charm and that is why they look like they do in the photos you have," Hermione spoke with her voice cracking in one that is sincere.

They looked into each others' eyes and they looked at them as if for an eternity. A sneeze was head and they broke their gaze as they pointed their wands at the entryway that led back out of the room. They only found that nobody was there. Another sneeze was heard and a gruff voice followed after the sneeze.

"_Bloody hell_! Those blasted house elves haven't been down here to clean!"

"James," a voice, this time a woman's, answered the first, "it's not the house elves fault for not cleaning here. They have been told to leave for ours, as well as theirs, safety from Lord Voldemort."

The voices were coming from a portrait that was covered in dust. Hermione used '_scourgiry'_ on the portrait to reveal what was hidden. There stood two young adults as they stood nose to nose as they continued to argue as they were oblivious that they had guests. One of them was a auburn haired woman and the other was a young man with untidy jet black hair.

"They should've stayed behind so they could clean this place up," the male's voice continued.

"Or what? Be tortured into revealing our position? You know damn well that it was Peter's fault for divulging our hiding place. If we _only_ hadn't listened to Sirius; then he wouldn't be in Azkaban. That is, if he didn't go looking for Peter after what had happened and tried to murder him without any evidence to support his claim."

"Lily, it's in the past and there is nothing that we can do about it."

"I know," her voice was starting to crack as she went into an embrace with James, "but I would like to see Harry one last time."

"The same goes for me, Tiger Lily," James spoke as he cupped her chin and grinned at her.

"What do you think Harry is like know?"

"I believe he is as handsome as me, a _brilliant_ Quidditch player, a strong dislike for the Slytherins, and pulling off some bloody brilliant pranks."

"You and your pranks," Lily spoke while playfully pushing James back. "I agree with being handsome and being a brilliant Quidditch player (even though I don't like to play). I would think that he would resort to using pranks in order to charm a certain somebody tried to do to me."

"Oh come know Lily, when did I ever do to you to get you to date me."

"You just had to prank Snape several times, but I highly doubt that he would ever forgive you. I also haven't forgotten what you did to Snape in our fifth year."

"He had it coming to him and he shouldn't have insulted you!"

"That wasn't a reason to wash his mouth out with soap and to hang him upside-down in an attempt to-to," Lily's voice trailed off as her face began to turn red.

"Now Tiger Lily, that is in the past and I think that old _Snivellus_ has forgotten what I did to him," however, that statement earned him a slap in the face.

"_James Jacob Potter_! How can you be so dense in thinking that he would forget that?"

"Why did you ever fall in love with me, my Little Tiger Lily?" James asked as he tried to change the subject, but that also earned him a slap in the face.

"Don't you dare change the subject and _don't_ you _Tiger Lily_ me!"

"Don't forget that Snape called you an 'insufferable know-it-all,' and you jinxed him until he resembled that of a troll on one of his good days."

"It's not _my_ fault that I love to learn and he had it coming to him."

James just chuckled as he removed his glasses and began to clean them; however, he stopped in the middle of cleaning them and turned to when he spotted Harry and Hermione looking at them.

"Who are you and _how_ did you get past the charms placed on this place?" James roared.

Harry didn't answer James' question since he was lost in thought at what he had just witnessed between them. Snape called Lily an 'insufferable know-it-all' like he did to Hermione in their third year. Harry knew that his mother was kind but he didn't know that she would jinx somebody after being insulted. Harry knew that his father would jinx Snape into next week, but he didn't know that he could be so dense if Snape would forget what happened near the lake in their fifth year. He didn't realize it but Lily was now tapping on James' shoulder to get his attention and she spoke in a rasping voice.

"James, it's Harry!"

"Have you gone mental!" James roared back.

"It's him. He looks like you when you were around his age and he has my eyes. My beautiful, emerald eyes," her voice began to crack even more and she had tears in her eyes.

James quickly looked back at Harry before he replaced his glasses and his eyes became the size of Galleons.

"Harry? Is it you?"

Harry slowly nodded but he stood rooted to the spot where he stood. It was only when Hermione gave him a gentle nudge that he moved forward on his increasingly shaking legs.

"Harry what happened after our deaths?" Lily asked. "Did Peter betray us?" Harry nodded and James scoffed at what had been said. "Did Sirius go after him?" Harry again nodded now with tears in his eyes. "What happened to them?"

Harry took a deep breath before he answered her question, "He faked his own death and Sirius was sent to Azkaban for being a Death Eater."

"WHAT?" James roared causing both Harry and Hermione to jump. "Sirius would _never_ betray us!"

"Calm yourself, James," Lily replied calmly. "Harry if Sirius was in Azkaban at that time. You didn't go to… to," Lily couldn't finish her statement and Harry nodded knowing what she was about to say. "My _poor_ baby!" Lily now was shedding tears. "Have you heard what happened to Peter?"

"He surfaced in my third year and it was the same year Sirius escaped from Azkaban. Peter stayed as a pet rat for twelve years, but before we could turn Peter to the dementors. He escaped when Moony was going through his transformation and Sirius had to make his escape. Sirius died when he was killed by his cousin and Peter died when he along with Voldemort's and his followers tried to get me at Hogwarts."

"Why would he try that since everyone knows that he is afraid of Dumbledore?" Lily asked.

"He was out at the Ministry, but that was just a ruse. Voldemort is gone, but don't ask me to tell you about it."

"It's okay Harry; we understand."

"Understand!" James roared again. "I still want to know why Sirius was sent to Azkaban and why you were sent to live with the Dursleys!"

"James, if he doesn't want to talk about it. We can't force him," Lily replied but James just huffed at the idea. "Who's your friend Harry?" Lily asked as she spotted Hermione standing a few feet behind him.

Hermione slowly walked up next to Harry and he knew that she didn't want to disturb this scene. "My name is Hermione."

"Ah, a name out of William Shakespeare's 'A Winter's Tale'," Lily answered.

"And also the name of--"

"Helen of Troy's daughter," Lily finished.

"Yes and I'm sure glad that I'm not the only one to be called an 'insufferable know-it-all' by Snape."

"Snape's not at Hogwarts?" James asked before Lily could reply.

"Snape's our Potions Master and he still hates me just because of all of those pranks you and Sirius pulled on him," Harry replied hanging his head low.

"I _warned_ you that he won't forget your childish pranks and he is putting his anger on Harry," Lily scowled James.

They continued to talk for hours on what Harry did, but Harry kept some thing to himself since his parents might not approve of it. Harry and Hermione left the room with his parents telling him that they can talk again in the family portrait room. They exited the catacombs and the stone door slid shut and it locked again. A light snowfall began to fall as they walked across the grounds.

"Hermione," Harry spoke when they passed the lake. "Thank you for being there me."

"My pleasure Harry and I knew that you needed my support more than ever," Hermione replied.

They etched closer for one quick kiss before they continued towards the house and to a welcoming fire that awaited inside.


	16. Preterm Pranks

**Author's Note:**_ Well it's been over a year since I first published this and I'm still alive. My posts are going to be slowed since I'm in college and classes have just started. Sorry it took a while, but I'll continue this fic until it's complete. You'll just have to be patient until I update this one again since I have another fic that needs to be updated also. Just remember that I'll update this one again when I find time and after my other fic is updated too._

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

_Pre-term Pranks_

Christmas came and gone for Harry as he and Hermione spent some of the time getting a guided tour of the place be Alex. He also spent some time getting to know his parents more by talking to them in the family portrait room as they had mentioned in their previous meeting. Hermione tired to stay out of the way when he was there, but there were times when Lily requested her to be present. The best present Harry could receive was getting to know his parents more.

They both spent the rest of the holidays either helping the house elves clean the place (as Hermione constantly insisted) or having as much fun as they could out on the grounds of the house. Harry also found something about his dad that he thought was amusing. It seems that he is just as dense as Ron, according to Hermione, when it comes to how Muggles live with their lives without magic. The holidays ended far too quickly for Harry and they both had to catch the train back to Hogwarts.

They both met up with Ron and Ginny, as well as Emily, on the train. Ron was complaining about the holiday he had. It seems that all they did was talk and do some family traditions on both sides of the family, the Weasley and Fleur's family. Ron didn't seem to shut up about his complaining and he drove Harry into it. Hermione had to shut him up with one of her talks that she gave him before the holidays. Ginny left the compartment to be away from her brother's complaining. Emily and Hermione also caught up over what they did during the holidays before she left to be with some of her friends. Malfoy, along with his cronies and Pansy Parkinson, did make a visit with them but it was just a sneering look on his face.

They kept silent on the train ride back to Hogwarts. Hermione, of course, was reading one of her books in order to prepare for their upcoming N.E.W.T.s, which she constantly reminded both of them, especially Ron, that they needed to pass those exams in order to get a decent job outside of Hogwarts. Ron was still in a foul mood even after the snack trolley came. He seemed to have made a big deal that Harry and Hermione spent the holiday together without him. Harry guessed that he was still a little sore that Hermione declined his offer to spend the holidays together and that they hadn't told them that they were dating each other.

Ron made himself scarce after the train stopped at the station. Both Harry and Hermione had to do their duty to make sure that everyone was off of the train before they could leave. They both had their hands full with students venting off some of their pent up holiday cheer and Ron didn't seem to care with what the students were doing, unless it was the Slytherins that were the ones misbehaving. Malfoy was also making himself heard what he did over the holidays, but he was about to be humiliated for comparing his holiday to Harry's and for his constant arrogance. It happened not long after the train came back to Hogwarts.

"Hey, give that back Malfoy! My mother made me that!" Colin Creevy shouted in the Entrance Hall after Malfoy bumped into him catching all those present's attention.

"I wonder how a sweet treat would taste like if it was made by a Muggle," Malfoy said as he took a huge bite of piece of fudge as Crabbe and Goyle dumbly guffawed. "Not bad," after he had finished the treat, "for a Mudblood's mother," he sneered as the Slytherins that were present chuckled at the comment.

Before anyone could protest about the insult; Malfoy drops the box of sweets and puts one of his hands on the side of his head as his breathing became labored as he groaned a little. His hair started to turn from blonde to black. His hair also began to hang out at all angles and his eyes began to turn a deep shade of green. For some reason, Harry guessed that Malfoy was turning into him and that there must have been some Polyjuice Potion on those sweets. Harry could also see that something was appearing on Malfoy's forehead; it was his own lighting bolt scar.

"Hey Ferret! How does it feel like to be the famous Harry Potter; that you solely loathe?" a student cried out.

It was true, Malfoy was turning into Harry, but before Malfoy could snap back. He began screaming in pain as he clutched his forehead as he fell to his knees before rolling onto his back. Everyone present was laughing. Ron was bowling over with laughter as he fell over and rolled on his back clutching his abdominal, as if it was about to jump out of his mouth, the Creevy brothers were trying to stay on their feet as they laughed holding onto each other to keep the other from falling over, and Peeves was also cackling madly at the scene as he hovered above. Harry, Hermione, and all of the Slytherins were not laughing. Harry knew, as well as Hermione, that whatever was in those sweets; they were considered dangerous. Harry consciously knew that Malfoy didn't deserve this kind of punishment for the torment that Malfoy has caused everyone.

After Malfoy turned back to normal and the laughter subsided a little, Colin spoke to Malfoy as he tried to hold back his laughter.

"A gift from a pair of Weasels that you hate."

"A pair of twins to be exact," Dennis, Colin's brother, added and with that the Creevy brothers fled as Malfoy and his gang chased after them with Pansy Parkinson bringing up the rear. However, they were tripped up and they fell onto one another as the Creevy brothers fled from the scene.

"That's not funny, Ron," Hermione scolded as they made their way back to the common room.

"It was funny and that git deserved what he got," Ron replied in between his stifle attempt to hold back his laughter.

"Those bothers of yours must be mental if they sell products like this."

"It _was_ funny, and I don't see why you had to confiscate those sweets."

"They _are_ considered dangerous for having the eater get a headache for eating them."

They entered the common room to find that the Creevy brothers were already there and there was a group of students around them as they were laughing aloud.

"Give me that box, Colin," Hermione ordered as she approached them.

"Hermione," Colin replied innocently, "these are from my mother and what you saw was the only box I had. Besides they only have that headache part if you hate Harry and that's it."

"Really," Hermione huffed, "they are _still_ considered dangerous; even if they were used against the Slytherins. You're a prefect and you shouldn't be doing things like this."

"Lighten up, Hermione. Here have a treat," Dennis, said as he offered her a piece of fudge.

"Well, I do like things that were homemade and without the use of magic," Hermione replied as she took the piece of fudge and took a bite.

There were stifles of laughter and Harry guessed they were still laughing at what happened to Malfoy but it went unnoticed by Hermione.

"Not bad, Colin," Hermione said after she finished the piece of fudge, "give my compliments to your mother."

Harry now noticed that something was happening to Hermione. Her hair started to turn from bushy brown to becoming black and sleek. Hermione took notice of the scene and she had a confused look on her face, which is unusual for Hermione.

"Hermione," Harry said and she turns to face him. He now notices that her eyes were starting to turn green. "I think Colin had another stash of those sweets Malfoy ate."

Hermione picks up a hand mirror on the table and takes a look at her face. Harry could tell by the look on her face from the reflection as she removed the mirror and faced the Creevy brothers that she had a look plainly said, "You shouldn't have done this." She then starts to chase them around the common room as everyone else laughed at the incident. It was hard to tell if they were laughing at Hermione chasing the Creevy brothers or that they were laughing at the Creevy brothers being chased by a feminine version of an enraged Harry Potter.

Hermione turned back to normal, but not after she almost tripped over a few chair legs in her chased of the brothers. The Creevy brothers fled the scene as they left through the portrait hole and cackled to themselves while the laughter subsided. Harry was one of the few who didn't laugh; although, Ron was laughing at what was happening. It was hard to tell what he was actually laughing at. Hermione left in a huff when she caught sight of Ron laughing at her and she left the common room.

"_Some_ friend you turned out to be," Harry snapped at Ron.

"What'd I do?" Ron asked as Harry left the common room to chase after Hermione.

Harry searched for Hermione and he found her, where else, at the library. She was in a private corner of the library with several thick books around her. Harry silently crept up to her as best as he could so that he didn't upset her more than she was.

"Hermione?" he quietly asked and in response she slams the book that she was reading and it made Harry jump.

"Did you see what they did to me?" her voice was starting to crack and she now had tears in her eyes.

"Hermione, it was just a harmless joke and no physical harm came to you."

"I know it's a harmless joke but they were playing on my gullibility for homemade goods; you know without magic."

"Hermione," Harry interrupted but Hermione didn't hear him.

"It's been the same before I got my acceptance letter from Hogwarts."

"Hermione-"

"They put foul things in things they said were homemade and I've been called a lot of names."

"Hermione-"

"Teacher's Pet, Poindextor, Einstein," she continues to list names she had been called that all equal that of everyone's insult of 'know-it-all' and she didn't stop until Harry cupped her chin.

"Hermione, I don't care if you're a 'know-it-all.' I only care if you are my friend and will always be my friend."

"I'm sorry Harry," as she takes his hand, "but that joke just brought back some memories before Hogwarts. I never had a true friend before Hogwarts. Some were but it was only a joke made by everyone else and it just hurts me more. When I first came to Hogwarts, I hoped that I could at least make some friends. When I first met you, I knew that you wouldn't want to be with someone like me. However, it was only after the troll that we became friends and I've stuck by you ever since."

"I think we're like two peas in a pod."

"We were both considered outcasts. I was one only because I loved to learn and you were one only because you were a wizard."

"The other reason I was one was because of Dudley and his gang me beating up and no one would have wanted to get beat up by them if they wanted to be my friend."

"Thank you, Harry," as she wiped her eyes dried and pulled Harry into an embrace in which she returned it.

However, their tender moment was interrupted by somebody clearing their throat. It was Madam Pince, the vulture-like school librarian who is lanky and cantankerous, and she wore a look of discontent. Harry and Hermione both made themselves scarce before she could do anything to them. They returned to the common room so that Hermione could make amends with the Creevy brothers on their joke. When they returned to the common room, they found several more students their and they were trying out joke products. There were some of the treats that turned Malfoy and Hermione into Harry while others had other strange side effects; such as giving the eater the head of an animal and they sounded like that animal. They did find the Creevy brothers in a corner of the common room.

"We're sorry Hermione. It was only a joke and everyone should laugh at a joke; even if they were the ones that the joke was played on," Colin said as Harry and Hermione approached them.

"Yes, it was just a harmless joke," Dennis added.

"I know it was a joke, but some jokes can hurt people. I don't mind you playing harmless jokes on anyone, but having someone get a headache is taking it too far," Hermione said in her best bossy tone.

"That's not what Professor Dumbledore said," Dennis added.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"He thought they were brilliant! As it turned out, he ate some of the fudge just as Professor McGonagall came in. She told him about what happened to Malfoy and he just laughed and just said it was the best magic he's ever seen since James and Sirius' time at Hogwarts. However, Professor McGonagall doesn't agree with it, but Professor Dumbledore said he was going to talk to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes about said product."

"Although I would disagree with the headache portion of the fudge since having a Slytherin turn into Harry is more than enough to hurt them without the headache."

"If you would excuse us," Colin said as he rubbed his hands together, "but there are a few things we need to take care of before the start of the next term."

They left but Harry could tell that they had a mischievous smile on their faces.

"You think their going to prank some more Slytherins?" Hermione asked.

"Who knows, but I think they're trying to rival the antics of Fred and George," Harry simply replied.


	17. Ron’s Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**_ Sorry it took so long to update since I've been busy with college. When Spring Break came around; I had no time to type. So here's my next chapter._

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

_Ron's Secret Admirer_

The month of January was coming to a close and the professors piled on the homework for the seventh years so that their weekends were not as fun as the holidays were. Harry also piled on the practices for Quidditch in preparation for their next game against Hufflepuff. He, along with Hermione, were both very busy with keeping order in the corridors. They both caught Peeves, being as cruel as usual, with several bottles of frog spawn that he pasted in the corridors to infuriate Filch and throwing them not only at Filch and Mrs. Norris but also at passing students.

Peeves was not the only one who was causing trouble. The sweets the Creevy brothers had seemed to have invaded all the houses of Hogwarts with the exception of Slytherin. The Potter Pasties, as they were called, seemed to be the most popular of the pranks that Fred and George Weasley have in stock. Several Potter clones could be seen in the corridors and several others getting severe headaches. It seemed that the headache part of the sweets were not left out to allow some revenge against the Slytherins. Snape loathed seeing several Potter clones around the castle and gave detention to those who ate the sweets and detention to those who gave the Slytherins the sweets.

To top it all, the Slytherins were out for revenge for those who had pulled a prank them and for strutting around as Harry Potter. Malfoy had been rumored to be the head of the one who authorized and allowed the revenge to happened since he had been reinstated as prefect; in which Snape had constantly pushed. The Slytherins were also out for blood against Harry for Malfoy's humiliating defeat in their last match against Gryffindor, but that seemed to fail when there was several students around the team or with the professors in the area.

Quidditch and homework was not the only thing Harry was worried about; it was also Ron's avoidance of him. Ron hadn't spoken to him nor Hermione since the time Harry snapped at him for laughing at Hermione's predicament with the Potter Pasties. Harry asked Ginny about Ron but she said that Ron was getting uneasy with any girl around him; especially his own sister! Ron had been receiving owls by someone every other day and he just buried the letters into his robes before leaving the Great Hall. He also lost his daring when Malfoy started to question, if not insult, his letters. Ron only snapped when Malfoy took it too far along the lines of 'no girl go out with a poor Weasel like him' or 'no girl would want to have a Muggle loving in-law in the family.' Ron earned several severe detentions from Snape and outrageous point deductions for his actions. Hermione also deducted a civil amount from Malfoy after Snape was out of earshot despite Harry's attempt to take off more than that was needed and some well deserved detention for his actions. That didn't get Ron down since he had gotten some 'sweet revenge' against Malfoy several times. He had enlisted, unbeknownst to Harry and Hermione, his twin brothers to help get revenge against Malfoy. They sent packages of their Potter Pasties disguised as gifts of sweets from a fanatic of him in Quidditch.

Malfoy started to rub it in Harry's face that he had someone sending him sweets and also tried to make Ron upset, but that was not until the Pasties went into effect. Snape was furious about that and tried to give detention to everyone in the area, with the exception of Slytherin, but that proved futile without any evidence and the fact that the package was sent to Malfoy and only to Malfoy alone. Hermione knew that Ron was doing this and warned him that he will get caught eventually or worse; expelled but Ron just denied those allegations. Harry knew that Hermione already knew how those owls were getting into Hogwarts unnoticed. They seem to have some sort of charm on the package to hide who actually sent it and it could have been anything or anyone writing the letters. This continued until Slytherin's next game against Ravenclaw. Malfoy had received a package from home packed with sweets, but this would have disastrous consequences during the game. Slytherin was leading Ravenclaw by 20 when it happened. Malfoy was chasing the Snitch along the ground of the Pitch when he took a nasty Bludger to the head and Ravenclaw's Seeker caught the Snitch. It wasn't too bad but that was not until Malfoy was in the hospital wing. He started to let out a death screech of pain complaining about a headache and Madam Pomfrey gave him a potion to quell the pain but that didn't work. She tried everything to stop the pain and had to resort to using a Silencing Charm on him until she could bring Professor Dumbledore and Snape into the room. However when she did, the pain went away and he was out like a light as if nothing ever happened. Harry heard rumors that a message was visible when Malfoy was taken to the hospital wing that read:

_You have just been pranked by the Revered Prank Master(s) of Hogwarts!_

On the bottom of the note was a crude drawing of a Slytherin serpent being skewered by a sword with the other representatives of the Hogwarts houses feasting on the carcasses of countless other serpents that belonged to Slytherin. It also contained a crude drawing of Malfoy screaming in pain while clutching his forehead.

A few days after Malfoy's stay in the hospital wing; Ron started to skimp off on his prefect duties. He started to come in late for their library meetings and coming late in class at times. Harry didn't know what was happening in Ron's head since he has been awfully quiet since Hermione was still bugging him over the Pasties that Malfoy had been receiving for the past few weeks before the Quidditch match. However, they would find out what was _exactly_ going on in Ron's head on a night of patrolling the halls one night.

It was a normal night of patrolling when Harry and Hermione met up in one of the corridors after shooing off a demented Mrs. Norris when they heard a sound on one of the nearby broom closets.

"What was that?" Hermione asked nervously as she pointed her wand towards the door.

"I don't know," Harry replied as he also pointed his wand towards the door, "it might just be Peeves screwing with our heads again."

Harry slowly reached for the door knob and mouthed to Hermione '_on three_.' He counted to three and opened the door as they both pointed their wands at what was in the closet. What was in the closet both caught them by surprise. It was two students dressed in Gryffindor robes and Harry knew both of them since one of them had flaming red hair as they had both of their lips locked together oblivious to the opened door.

"_Ron!_" Harry said at the same time as Hermione said, "_Parvati!_"

They both unlocked their lips and turned to face both the Head Boy and Girl blushing heavily that it matched Ron's hair.

"Hermione it's…" Ron trailed off.

"So that's why you've been on acting uneasy around any other girl!" Hermione said amusedly despite the significance of the situation that they were in.

"I think I better get Parvati back to the common room before we both get into trouble," Ron said as his blushing started to fade away.

"I think that is a good idea, Ron, and I'm letting you off with a warning for kissing in the corridors."

"Thanks Hermione," he said as he walked off with Parvati.

"One more thing," Hermione said and they stopped walking, "five points from Gryffindor for being out in the corridors at this hour, Miss Patil."

Ron and Parvati both walked off, or rather ran off, before anymore points could be taken off from their House. Harry just chuckled at the scene when Ron and Padma ran off, but his chuckle didn't go unnoticed by Hermione.

"What's so funny, Harry?" as she playfully punched his forearm.

"I just didn't think that Ron would do something like this and behind our backs," as he pointed his wand at her face as it illuminated the features on her face despite the dimmed surroundings.

"I didn't think so either and I hope this isn't some sick joke set up by someone to hurt his feelings."

"A joke? No one is that low. Maybe a Slytherin but no one else."

"A joke, yes! Anybody can be low enough to play a pathetic joke on somebody with a secret admirer," Hermione was now on the verge of tears and Harry put a protective arm around her.

"What's on your mind, Hermione?"

"If you want to know. This happened a few years before I started at Hogwarts. My class had this Valentines party and we exchanged Valentine cards. I, however, didn't get any and a unspeakable joke was played on me. A few weeks before the party; I received letters from a secret admirer and some of the girls in my class started to tease me, but I was used to the teasing. I receive a message from him the day before to meet him somewhere after class. I went to only get thrashed with chocolate pudding that ruined my new dress!"

Harry couldn't believe it that somebody, let alone a Muggle, would be that cruel to somebody and Harry knew cruelty since he lived with the Dursleys.

"The ones that did this laughed at me and told me that nobody would want a 'know-it-all' for a girlfriend. However, they didn't expect a witness to be near the scene and they were all given a months worth of detention and my parents weren't very pleased about what happened. I don't necessarily look forward to Valentines Day at all. On a lighter note," she added with a chuckle, "the ones that did this all had serious things happen to them. From a severe skin rash to dyed hair that flashed different colors that wouldn't fade for weeks or even months!"

"It could have been worse, Hermione, and I know cruelty when I see it," Harry said serenely as he stroked her hair as she looked at him expectantly. "I know of something else that happened to me near that same day. We also had a party on that day and I didn't have any Valentines to give out since the Dursleys wouldn't let me have any nor did I receive any. I sat in a corner away from the others as they had fun since I would be in trouble if something 'abnormal' at the party. When our teacher stepped out; that's when Dudley and his gang cornered me there. I rather not repeat what he said but I snapped when he hit one of my nerves and I don't remember what he hit. I hit him and I broke his nose and Dudley came and knocked a few of my teeth out. I was lucky," Harry added at Hermione's shocked face, "that it was only some of my baby teach that got knocked out. We both go detention for a few days and I got the cupboard for a few months. Dudley had gotten much more detention when a witness who was brave enough to anonymously step forward got Dudley two weeks more detention. Somehow during my stay in the cupboard; all of Dudley's clothes were dyed pink when they came out of the wash and it persisted for a few more weeks. I wasn't punished since I was stuck in my cupboard at that time."

"I should jinx those relatives of yours for what they did to you and turn that oaf of a cousin of yours into the pig that he is!" Hermione said fiercely as she pushed away from Harry.

Harry mentally chuckled as he pictured Dudley like the pig he is and kept quiet since he did want to get Hagrid into trouble since Hagrid had tried to turn Dudley into a pig when they first met but only got a tail out of his fat backside. "Shouldn't we get back into the common room before we get into trouble?"

Hermione nodded and they walked back through the corridors back towards the common room in silence and Harry silently agreed with himself to keep what he and Hermione saw a secret lest repercussions were to happen.


End file.
